


Team CYAN book 2: Grimm Family Matters

by Reaper_the_Phantom_Thief



Series: Team ATMC [6]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Aidan Verde, Alice Storm, Atlas(RWBY), Celena Verde, Chris Kaen, Kiba - Freeform, Kibishi, Makayla Verde, Mantle(RWBY), Nya Storm, Tobu - Freeform, Tyler Jasper, Yin Croft, Yurei, Zaka Lias, ly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:40:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 28,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28710606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reaper_the_Phantom_Thief/pseuds/Reaper_the_Phantom_Thief
Summary: An all new adventure in Solitas for second year student Celena Verde as a new threat emerges... one closly connected to her and her father in more ways than one after a mysterious boy named Ly introduces him.
Series: Team ATMC [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2092569





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own RWBY, all rights to RWBY go to Rooster Teeth in honor of its creator, Monty Oum

No ones POV.

"And it grew both day and night, till it bore an apple bright."

May 16, 08:06 PM

In the city of Mantle, currently teeming with the creatures of Grimm, a giant Grimm designed tree grows in the south east on the edge of town, next to the crater where the kingdom of Atlas once was and floats above. Soldiers, androids and Paladins of the Atlesian Military surround the base of the tree to keep any curious citizens away from it and to keep any more Grimm that spawn from the tree from getting into town. Standing at the base where the tree is facing the town is a man in blue jeans, black hoodie with Vacuo's emblem and silver color steel armor on his shoulders and forearms, as well as short black hair and wolf ears, wielding a katana that can transform into a rifle called Old Chief. This man is known as Tyler Jasper, the Solar Werewolf. He's gazing up at the tree talking to himself, making sure no one hears him.

Tyler: "We've known each other a long time. Ever since our first meeting at Beacon... but you've never had this much trouble. I wonder, are you gonna make it out of this one Aidan?" Cut to inside the tree, which looks like a more twisted version of Salem's castle, in a large throne room is a man in a green trench coat with the right sleeve ripped off, underneath that he's wearing black sweatpants and a black t-shirt with the Vytal Festival emblem in yellow and a black leather glove on his left hand because is right arm is a robotic one of the same model as Yang Xiao Long's before volume 7 but its colored dark green instead of yellow and it doesn't have the gun function like hers does, and he has long brown hair that goes to his mid-back and black half-frame glasses, wielding a large green colored dual-edged sword called Morganna. This man is known as Aidan Verde, the Green Reaper. He's facing a man with the figure of the average man but is three times the size of one in a black cloak with the hood up. His skin and hair color are just like Salem where it's all white and his skin has red veins showing on his face and arms, and his eyes are the same as her as well where their black and red, and his hair is slicked back. This strange man is sitting on his throne throwing projectiles at Aidan, not letting him get close. A good distance away outside the throne room is a girl in a blue skin tight battle suit with black leather gloves and boots and silver utility belt, as well as long black hair in a pony tail to her mid-back and cat ears and tail. This girl is Celena Verde, the Azure Shinobi.

Celena: "To think that Dad would struggle this much." She's accompanied by four other people at Celena's age. First is a boy in tan pants and dark brown jacket with a black dress shirt underneath and black slip-on shoes with white slicked back hair wielding a simple stick with a Gravity Dust crystal at the end like a wizard staff, known as Ly(pronounced Lie), the Unknown Entity. Next is a girl in skinny jeans, black tank top, red leather jacket, black leather boots, and silver pendant in the shape of a diamond gemstone, as well as straight blonde hair that stops at her shoulders wielding a retractable ice whip called Icicle, known as Yin Croft, the Second Coming of the Ice Queen. Next we have the Storm Twins, one wearing black shorts and sneakers, red tank top, and black hair is a single braid wielding dual lightning katana's called Zeus, while the other twin is wearing white shorts and sneakers, blue tank top, and brown hair in twin pigtails wielding dual wind katana's called Zephyrus, known as Alice Storm, the Tornado Storm Twin and Nya Storm, the Lightning Storm Twin.

Ly: "Do not underestimate this opponent. Even with as strong as your father is, even he is not invincible. Besides... this Grimm is the one that sealed your Guardian."

Yin: "That... doesn't exactly sound pleasing..."

Alice: "So what do we do?"

Nya: "It may be risky for all of us to go."

Ly: "If it's all the same to you, I'd rather not be with the ones staying behind. I believe only Celena and myself should go. It may be risky with just the two of us but the less fighters in here, the better the defense is out there."

Celena: *sigh*"I don't like it but fine. You three get back outside and help the other Huntsmen." They hesitate for a moment before leaving.

Yin: "Okay. If you say so." That's when they leave.

Ly: "I know it must be hard, but this is a way of protecting them. Don't you agree?" She just stays silent. "Besides. Something tells me you wanted this one for yourself given your... condition." A strange white energy forms at his feet. "Well then... I'll be going ahead. I suggest you do the same." He starts moving forward without moving his legs, as if riding that energy, all the while a white bird that looks like a Nevermore Grimm follows after him.

Celena: "Alright, Ly. Your an interesting guy, but your right." She looks at her hand before clenching it. "I've got a score to settle with this asshole!"

Celena-equipped weapon:  
Heavens Blades, Senshi  
Dual pistols that transform into energy daggers.

The path ahead is a simple one until she runs into some Creeps, reptilian type Grimm, and Teryx's, Grimm with a Velociraptors body and the wings of a Pterodactyl. Creeps are no problem, just a few swings and their done. The Teryx's aren't that particularly hard, it's just that they can fly, but Celena can catch up with them in the air with her Streak Semblance where she can become a streak of light. After dealing with a group of them she encounters Ly again.

Celena: "Hey, I thought I lost you."

Ly: "All I did was try to clear your path. I will not get in your way for this fight. I'll stay back and hold the Grimm back to prevent interference." We also see that white Nevermore, which is the size of an average falcon, is here as well and...

Nevermore: "Yeah, go on little tiger. We got this." Did that Nevermore just speak!?

Ly: "Tobu, let's go."

Tobu: "Yeah, yeah, I hear ya." Ok, so the Nevermores got a name.

Ly: "Go, Celena. Come forth, Kiba!" A white Sabyr Grimm spawns and attacks. She continues onwards as she reaches the throne room.

Celena: "Hold on just a little longer Dad... I'm coming!" Cut to inside the throne room where Aidan lands flat on his back just before Celena walked in to see to her dad and two other people knocked out, the other two being kinda hard to see because of the rooms shading. The Grimm man sends a tentacle Aidan's way but Celena shoots it before it reaches him. "Like I'm letting you lay a finger on him..." She mumbles before speaking up. "Hey, you big bastard! Remember me? You basically took my Guardian away from me when you placed that seal. Didn't your mother ever tell you it's not nice to steal?" He just stayed silent in the same, relaxed posed he's been in this whole time. "Well, not that that matters now." She draws Senshi. "Cuz your going down!" She charges at him with her Streak Semblance while avoiding every projectile he throws and she stops right in front of him to attack but when her blade is about five feet from his face, some kind of force knocks her back. That's when she notices a purple crystal floating around his vicinity generating a shield. She manages to land on her feet before trying to attack from every angle she could before he did a bitch slap while she was in mid air in front of him and that was strong enough finish her Aura and knock her on her back before Ly stopped at the door. The mans eyes were on Ly and Celena and started to charge up another fireball but stopped when he felt a disturbance on his shield and looked to the left to see Aidan with his guns aimed at him.

Aidan: "Round two!" His Aura glows and his Spirit Guardian, Skeith the Terror of Death, comes forth wielding its trademark laser blade scythe. He jumps up and swings his sword down, Skeith following suit with his scythe, and the shield stops him in mid air, putting them in a hold. "Grr...! Ly! Get Celena out of here! This was a bad move!"

Celena: "Argh! I can still fight...!"

Aidan: "Celena, go! You can't take him like this!" Pieces of the ceiling start coming down as Ly is trying to pull her back.

Ly: "Come on! We must leave at once!"

Celena: "Let go of me!"

Ly: "We must honor his wishes!"

Celena: "Dad says I can't take it! I didn't come all this way just for nothing!" Ly manages to pull her back and pin to her to a nearby wall with his stick.

Ly: "Stop trying to beat yourself up about this! If you wanna help defeat this enemy and end this... then instead think of ways to get stronger... strong enough to help! Only then could we possibly defeat Kibishi..." She calms down a bit and looks towards the throne room.

Celena: "Is that what you call him?"

Ly: "In truth, no one really knows his name. I gave him a name myself to avoid confusion... I call him Kibishi the Grimm King; the term used for grim in an ancient language I found out about. And as I stated... he is the one who sealed your Guardian..."

Celena: "Kibishi... I'll remember that." Back inside the throne room, Aidan is still in his hold with Kibishi's shield until Kibishi punches his sword and the blade shatters as Aidan is sent flying back. Back outside Celena and Ly crash though a wall with Celena as a streak of light and Ly riding on a white Petra Gigas, a Geist Grimm that has possessed a bunch of stones and boulders to create a giant humanoid like body, and we see Ly's hair has turned brown. When they land Celena returns to normal and the Petra Gigas vanishes, making Ly's hair white again. They proceed to walk away from the tree until they encounter Tyler and the rest of Team CYAN.

Alice: "There you guys are! We were worried sick!"

Tyler: "Hold on... Where are Aidan and the others?"

Ly: "Buying time." That's when roots of the tree come from the ground and attack the soldiers.

Tyler: "This can't be... Aidan lost?"

Nya: "I don't know, but we're gonna be dead if we don't move!"

Ly: "Agreed. Yurei can hold them back while we escape." His hair turns brown and the Petra Gigas appears again. Swinging it's big stone arms as Team CYAN continues on with Ly and Tyler.

June 15, 04:24 AM

A whole month later and Mantle is still in shambles. A large hover car speeds down the frozen tundra that leads to Mantle. Celena and Nya are inside with Nya behind the wheel. The radio is playing General Winter Schnee's message to Mantle regarding its situation.

Winter: "A whole month has passed since the arrival of this strange tree that an eye witness who wishes to remain anonymous calls the Orose, a term used in an ancient language called Japanese which translates to fear. If there are any stragglers in Mantle please make your way to the nearest transport zone for evacuation to Atlas and resist returning to Mantle until the situation is solved." Celena turns off the radio.

Celena: "Same crap, different day. So, how's it feel?"

Nya: "Hows what feel?"

Celena: "Going out on this mission with just us? With Yin and Alice staying behind in Shade in case something happens, it'll be tough."

Nya: "Eh? I'm okay. I'm more concerned about you. I feel like you've really changed since Kusabira's been sealed by this... Kibishi person."

Celena: "I'm not sure if 'person' is the right word." Then we see the path up ahead is teeming with Creeps. "Nya!"

Nya: "Calm down! I see them!" She slams on the gas and runs over all of them while Celena sticks her arm out and shoots until the car gets flipped, then Celena jumps out and wisps around slicing up every Grimm in the area and gets back in the car before the flip is over and straightens up as the Grimm are vaporized.

Nya: "Show off."


	2. Celena Verde

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own RWBY, all rights to RWBY go to Rooster Teeth in honor of its creator, Monty Oum

Celena's POV

June 15, 05:02 AM

At the front gate of Mantle, Atlesian soldiers are holding off multiple Creeps.

Captain: "Hold the line!" As they keep shooting but they're firepower only last so long before the Creeps reach them and start attacking. The captain is about to be attacked by one until Nya comes in and runs them over, coming to a complete stop when the Creeps die. Both me and Nya get out of the car.

Celena: "You've been doing well but that kind of firepower alone can only get you so far."

Captain: "Hey, who're you two? You look way too young to be out here-!"

Nya: "Relax, Soldier-boy. We've got permission to help from a Huntsman of Project Guardian." As she shows him a signed permit on her scroll. "A one Tyler Jasper, currently running Shade Academy in Professor Verde's place until we find out if he's actually dead or not from this whole mess."

Celena: "Nya, you stay at the entrance and help hold the line until we're clear. I'm gonna scout ahead. Take care of any Grimm in the area."

Captain: "Hey, hey, hey! I never said you could go in yet! Can't have students dying on my watch!" That's when more Creeps come out of hiding in the nearby run downed buildings.

Celena: "Shit!" I draw Senshi and slice one coming my way. Then I charge up electricity through my blades using my new Spectrum gloves, specially made gloves embedded with technology that can use different Dust to channel elemental powers through my weapons or my Semblance, these Spectrum gloves are known as Surge which use Lightning Dust, slicing up more Creeps as they come at me with my lightning effects. The captain has amazement on his face by my fighting skill. This caught Nya's attention to talk as she fights with her lightning swords.

Nya: "Yeah, as the leader of Team CYAN, she's obviously the best of us all at killing these things. And much like Project Guardian, she can use a Guardian of her own. But she's felt rather powerless ever since the bastard behind this sealed it away, which is why I helped her make those Spectrum gloves she's using to try and make up for the loss of her Spirit Guardian." As she double impales a Creep and it dies. Meanwhile I speed through some Creeps with my Semblance, now having an electrical effect to my streaks thanks to Surge. That's when slightly bigger and tougher looking versions of the Creeps known as Alpha Creeps show up, which really aren't as hard as the regular Creeps are, their just able to take a couple more hits.

Celena: "All these roots everywhere... I can sense fear in the air, but since their already here, there's no way it's because of attraction... it feels more like their collecting it... but why? That's not normal for Grimm... Then again, I've never heard of a Grimm tree in the first place anyway. This Kibishi is definitely more unorthodox than Salem. Hm?" As I walk along the street I avoid an incoming root tentacle and I see a purple crystal gem core filled with black mist connected to the large root stretched across the road with several tentacles sprouting from it ready to attack. "Oh I get it... so that's your weak spot." The tentacles come for me but I dodge and hack through them with my Semblance until I reach the gem and strike with my blades until I'm forced back from a tentacle swing. While trying to reach the core again I fire at it while avoiding tentacles until I reach the core and stab at it with a focused attack. I jump back when the black mist inside vanishes and then the roots wither away. "Phew... As Aunt Makayla would say... 'Roses wither beautifully'... but in your case... not really." That's when Nya pulls up.

Nya: "Celena, we got more problems. The captain said that almost all of Mantle has been taken over at this point. There's no telling when these roots will be attacking Atlas next." I stared in silence as I look around in distress.

Celena: "If only I had Kusabira..." I whispered to myself as I entered a flash back.

April 30, 05:45 PM

In a garage, me and Nya are working on the car, me on the engine and Nya underneath.

Nya: "Better be careful with those tools up there. The engine on this car isn't like your standard motor."

Celena: "Hey, isn't that why you made these instructions? You know how I'm a quick learner. I got this." Then we hear someone knock on the door from the next room over. "Must be the takeout we ordered. You mind getting that?" Nya comes from underneath.

Nya: "Yeah, I got it. Just try not to hurt yourself." Then she leaves the room. I continue working on the engine when I see a shadow cover my hand and I turn around to see a person outside the partly open garage door. Judging from the sound of their heavy breathing... their probably a man. He put his hand under the door and lifted it open some more to walk in without issue and I see he's covered by a pitch black cloak.

Celena: "Are you okay, sir? You look like you've been through a lot..." He doesn't answer. "You okay? I can help you. Don't worry, you can trust me. I'm a Huntress-well, still in training for now. But I can still help. But what...?" I snap my fingers. "Oh yeah. You hungry? Well then your in luck because our foods here and Alice always order way to much that leads to leftovers." Still silent as he pulls out a book and opens it and whispers to himself. "Uh... okay? What uh... whatcha got there?" Then a sword made from purple crystal appears on his back as he put the book away and reaches for the handle.

Yin: "Hey, Celena! Get in here before the food gets cold-!"

Celena: "Guys! Stay inside and-!" That's when the man draws his sword and swings to fire an energy wave my way, powerful enough to launch me across the room into the shelf on the back wall. As I struggle to get up from the pain, my Aura glows and a strange symbol appears and merges with my Aura before the glowing stops.

?: "There... That's one roadblock dealt with. Can't have your Guardians strange light interfere."

Celena: "Ngh! What are you-!?"

?: *cough cough*"That was more draining then I thought... I must go..." He swung sword downward to open a portal to what looks like the domain of darkness to which both him and the portal disappear when he walks through. That's when the others come in with worry.

Alice: "Celena, what happened!?"

Yin: "We heard screaming and then a loud crash!"

Nya: "What the hell happened here!? Who the hell was that!?" I then pass out before we cut back to present time. Me and Nya are back in the car driving through Mantle.

Celena: "Ly is waiting up ahead. Let's go."


	3. Osore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own RWBY, all rights to RWBY go to Rooster Teeth in honor of its creator, Monty Oum

Celena's POV

June 15, 05:32 AM

Looks like the path we need to take is blocked off by collapsed buildings.

Celena: "Great... Now what?"

Nya: "You keep going. I'll see if I can find a way around."

Celena: "Right."

Nya: "Oh, but first, see if your Spectrum gloves need a recharge of Dust. If not then I could show you a new Spectrum I made. I found some Gravity Dust lying around and I used it to make this.."

Celena-equipped Spectrum:  
Lightning Hand, Surge  
Special gloves equipped with Lightning Dust.

Gravity Hand, Zero  
Special gloves equipped with Gravity Dust.

After checking up on my equipment, I head out to continue on through town and slay more Grimm as I go, and when I reach the courtyard of a local hotel is when I start encountering Beowolves, Grimm resembling werewolves, which give me a better challenge than the Creeps on account of their claws, vicious bite and bigger bodies but still one of the lower class species. Upon entering the hotel I climb a few floors while removing Osore roots in my way and on one of the floors, I look down through the destroyed floor to see Ly facing Creeps and Beowolves alongside his own Nevermore and Sabyr puppets.

Celena: "Sorry Ly, but it looks like I'll be getting there before you..." I continue on and finally find my way out through a balcony to return to the streets. As I go along the street, large chunks of the ground rise up which block my path. Then a part of the ground collapses where a sewer pipe was so now I'm standing in a crater and as I'm there I encounter a bear type Grimm known as an Ursa, two of them, there pretty much the same as the Beowolves but bigger, slower and stronger. They both come at me with their big paws but I use my Zero gloves to push them to opposite sides of the crater and then shoot them both in the in the heart to instantly kill them both. Once that's done I continue on until I find some rubble piled up so well positioned that it makes a good ramp to the rooftops for a good view. Upon reaching it I sense an unsettling presence as a car is thrown at me to which I avoid by becoming light before it hits and reverting back. Then I hear a rather demonic voice behind me.

?: "Living flesh! I wasn't expecting to see any stragglers!" I turn around and see a large sea monster like Grimm called a Leviathan but something didn't seem right... Grimm shouldn't be able to speak. Yet here was one doing so right in front of me... but then again, he's got an ominous purple glow to him rather then the usual red. Is this Kibishi's doing as well?

Celena: "A talking Grimm? That's a new one."

Leviathan: "Hm... You can thank my Master for this marvelous improvement thanks to his newfound power. All from the negativity dormant within you puny fledglings... I must aid my Master in gathering every last bit of it as he can in order to rule this world... as king!" He swings his giant claw at me to which I start firing at him with fire bullets. But then I learned not to use that as he proceeded to fire fireballs from his mouth! That's when I notice the Fire Dust crystals in his back so I start using ice bullets as well as Zero to help keep a float. Seeing as he's so big, he's much slower than me as I continue to zip until I charge straight for his chest with a punch from my Zero gloves, using its gravity affect to send him backward into a nearby building and flat on his back. "Ngh! I refuse to lose to a mere fledgling!" As he gets up. When I point my guns at him again, a white bird flew by me and so I take look and see it's Tobu. That's when I hear Ly. He's reading through a book in his hand as his swings his stick around in the other.

Ly: "I curse my stars in bitter grief and woe, That made my love so high and me so low." He closed his book and summoned his Sabyr, who sprouted ice blades and began to spin like buzzsaw in the Leviathan's chest, but all it did was turn him grey and make him drop, with his face on the ground, still breathing. "Little wanderer, hie thee home!" As he approaches the beast and stabs it in the brain with his stick, finally killing it as it evaporates. Then we see a nearby root do the same, as if they were connected?

Celena: "You sure took your time."

Ly: "Apologies for the delay. I was catching up on my reading." As he holds out his books.

Celena: "Looks interesting. Maybe I'll give it a look someday." That's when Nya pulled up.

Nya: "Phew! Do you have ANY idea how hard that was?" Clearly upset about that detour. "Oh, hey. Good to see you again, Ly."

Ly: "Likewise."

Nya: "Whoa! Look at all this Fire Dust! Hey, help me collect this stuff! We can use it!" As she get out of the car and starts picking up the Dust crystals the Leviathan dropped.

Celena: "Anyway. Let's hurry up and take this bastard down!" Then Ly stops me with his stick.

Ly: "Now hold on a second. I know you wish for revenge, but you'll never defeat him if we leave his power supply be."

Celena: "Power supply?"

Ly: "I assume you heard General Schnee's message that I called this tree the Osore. It's a Grimm tree only powerful sources of dark magic can spawn. It's gains power for its creator by collecting negativity. If you wish to defeat Kibishi, then first we must sever some of the Osore's roots to cut his power supply, otherwise he'll continue to get stronger based on how much more negativity it collects."

Celena: "I see... Then I guess we better do some gardening." Nya then packs the Fire Dust she collected into the car and starts working on something new in the back. "Right after we rest up first..."


	4. Speeding Huntress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own RWBY, all rights to RWBY go to Rooster Teeth in honor of its creator, Monty Oum

Celena's POV

June 15, 06:26 AM

Now inside the car, discussing our next move.

Ly: "If we wish to clear those roots quickly, then I suggest we split up."

Celena: "Hm. I don't think splitting up is the best idea, but I guess we've got no choice if we wanna cover more ground..."

Nya: "Right, but before that you might need these." Nya is holding two more sets of Spectrum gloves. "Made from the Fire Dust I gathered and from some Earth Dust I found."

Celena: "Thanks. Could be useful."

Ly: "So you made those gloves of hers... Impressive."

Nya: "Why thank you. My mother is very well know across the world of science as a legendary inventor! She was even called in to help with the Titan project despite not being officially affiliated with the Atlas military. I hope to uphold both my parents legacy's as a Huntress and as an inventor. Just wish Alice was interested in the latter."

Tobu: "Aww... Don't be so down, little girl. Everyone has there own standpoints." Coming from the talking white Nevermore.

Nya: "I realize that, you dumb old crow! I don't know exactly what you are yet... but I know for a FACT that there's no such thing as a creature that can't be killed. What's your standpoint on that, huh?"

Celena: "C'mon, Nya. Leave the crow alone."

Tobu: "I have a name you know! And I am NOT a crow! There's just a subtle difference between a crow and a raven."

Ly: *sigh*"This is giving me a headache so I'll be taking my leave now."

Celena: "See you around then. What about you, Nya? What are you gonna do?"

Nya: "I'm gonna scour around the town for anymore stragglers and loose Dust to use. I'll try to clear any roots I find, too." Good enough for me. And so, I head out.

Celena-new Spectrum added:  
Fire Hand, Inferno  
Special gloves equipped with Fire Dust.

Earth Hand, Geo  
Special gloves equipped with Earth Dust.

Seems like a lot of the streets are blocked off so the best choice would be to travel by the rooftops. Zip up the nearest building but, surprise surprise, flying Grimm. As well as the Teryx's we also have giant wasp type called Lancer's. While Teryx's tend to fly faster, their reflexes aren't as good as Lancer's. Not only that, but they can also use their stingers like grappling hooks, and my point is proven as they launch their stingers at me the moment they notice me but I use Senshi to bounce them back and then use Inferno channeled through Senshi to send out fire infused energy slashes to take care of the Lancer's and then use Surge to take out the Teryx's after avoiding a few dive bombs. Moving right along, it looks like the nearest root is sprouted around the local library, so that's where I'm going next. I enter from the skylight and head down a level to find a Griffon type Grimm in here. It charges at me and tries to pin me but I use Geo to punch the ground and spawn a stone spike to impale it. That was easier than I thought, I think as I continue on and I make it to the main hall on the ground floor and see the root sprouting from the front door. That's when I sense something else is here... but it's not a Grimm... I look up and see something floating in the air. A silver orb with the upper body of a humanoid being attached to the top, the beings right half is orange and it's left half is dark blue and it's right eye is glowing yellow while it's left is glowing red. It's known as Gorre Lias, the Machinator. Taking a closer look, it looks more mechanical than organic. A bunch of hatches open on the orb and a bunch of spikes fire out of it and come directly for me. They seem to be homing missiles too as they follow me while avoiding them so I keep going while tricking them into hitting the walls and I kick the last out out of the air and then land.

Celena: "What? No dramatic dialogue or anything? We're just gonna get straight to it, is that it?" It opens its mouth to reveal razor teeth as it hisses at me. It points at me with its right hand and a tentacle like cable sprouts from its back to come at me but I zip out of the way and use Inferno to hurl a fire slash at it but it blocks and then uses its left hand to summon a large shuriken and throws it at me to which I use Zero to knock it right back at it and the shuriken slices off its left arm. Afterwards more spikes are launched at me and I zip around to avoid them until I get close to stand on its orb, grab its shoulder and slice its chest open to try and gets to its core, but instead I see a man in a skin tight black suit in there with some kind gas mask over his mouth. It tries to shake me off but I use Geo to stick a spike though it's head and use Senshi to completely slice it open, get the mask off of him and get him out of there. Once I do the whole thing shuts down so I jump and make sure I land safely with him as Gorre Lias crashes. I then remove the head piece covering his whole head except for his mouth and see it's my Uncle Chris Kaen, the Crimson Powerhouse. Then the root starts evaporating and when it does I see the car parked outside and Nya collecting some dropped Wind Dust. "Nya! Over here! I need some help!" She heard me, quickly loads up the Dust she found and came over here.

Nya: "Whoa! What the hell happened here? And... is that your Uncle Chris!?"

Celena: "Yeah. I found him inside that." As I point to Gorre Lias' remains. "I think when Kibishi captured him they were using him as a power source for it." Nya goes to it to examine it.

Nya: "Just what is this thing...? Hm?" She finds a piece inside labeling its name. "Gorre Lias? Gorre...? Wait a minute! Wasn't Gorre the name of-?"

Celena: "Uncle Chris' Spirit Guardian? Yeah, it is." I check his wrist. "Looks like he still has his Guardian Bracelet. Gorre Lias must be based off of Chris' Gorre, which would explain its design."

Nya: "Well, whatever it is, I just hit the jackpot on some Combustion Dust! I can use this and some Wind Dust I found to make some more Spectrums!"

Celena: "Sounds good. But first, help me get Uncle Chris into the car!" As I try to lift him up by his upper body. Nya comes over to lift him by his legs and we carry him over to the car.


	5. Ly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own RWBY, all rights to RWBY go to Rooster Teeth in honor of its creator, Monty Oum

Ly's POV

June 15, 06:35 PM

I walk along the streets with Tobu flying by my side.

Tobu: "So, Ly? You really think this little girl can beat Kibishi?"

Ly: "Do remember that if I could defeat him then I would but certain circumstance prevent that from happening. Weather it'd be her or Professor Verde that defeats him doesn't matter to me... so long as they are able to subdue him long enough for me to get close... and do what must be done." Then the path behind us is blocked off by collapsing rubble. "Hmm... Looks like we won't be going back that way. Not like we'll need to anyway. Let's get going, shall we?"

Ly-equipped weapon:  
Cliche Wizard Staff, Ly's Stick  
Basic stick with Gravity Dust at the end. Used for getting close quick.

Quotes of Poetry, Ly's Book  
Book full of poetry quotes, with vast majority being written by the same guy. Used for taunting.

Blazing Nevermore, Tobu  
Small sized Nevermore born from my mind via my Semblance. Uses fire projectiles.

Arctic Sabyr, Kiba  
Normal sized Sabyr born from my mind via my Semblance. Sprouts ice spikes for melee attacks.

Petra Gigas Geist, Yurei  
A Geist who built a giant body from stone born from my mind via my Semblance. Uses stone body for super strength while the Geist itself uses lightning projectiles.

We keep going until we encounter some Creeps. Kiba is summoned by my side ready to tear them apart.

Tobu: "These guys look pretty weak but they say you should never judge a book by its cover so you never know of their strong or not, however throwing down here is your choice, Ly, so hurry it up!" He says as I pull out my book and read from it.

Ly: "He who desires but act not, breeds pestilence." I read aloud and then close it and put it away. "...So it is written."

Tobu: "Throw down it is then. But please do remember that we can't kill Grimm ourselves. Finishing them off is on you! So be ready when you see one turn grey!" Sabyr roars at them and attacks with claws made from ice that he conjured, attacking each of them and Tobu dropping fireballs on them from above. Turning them all grey, so I get in close to stab one with my stick and then whisper an incantation to summon energy duplicates of my stick to stab the others all at once. After that little interference we keep going along the streets until we find more Creeps outside of a warehouse. This is getting rather troublesome so as soon as they notice me, I snap my fingers and my hair reverts from white to brown as Yurei is summoned a drops from above like a meteor. When he gets up he uses his one eye to fire a beam across the ground that electrocutes them all and they fade grey so I do the same thing as before and de-spawn Yurei afterwards, reverting my hair back to white. We keep going until we find our way to the root source. Upon reaching it a giant centipede type Grimm, called a Centinel, emerges from it but much like the Leviathan from earlier, it's glowing purple rather than red, and it's talking.

Centinel: "Who dares approaches the Osore root!?"

Tobu: "Ugh, great. Kibishi's evolved Centinel. Never liked this guy."

Centinel: "You... you look like my kin... but you don't act like it... and you fledgling... Don't I know you from somewhere?"

Tobu: "As dumb as a strand of hay. C'mon Ly, let's just leave this guy alone. He can't even leave the Osore anyway. Just a Osore guard dog."

Centinel: "You...! What did you just say!?"

Tobu: "Uh-oh! I think he heard me... and he's angry!" He flies to the left while I dodge to the right of an incoming laser eye attack.

Centinel: "Now I remember! We fought once before within this past month, but you managed to escape me! This time, this place shall be your grave!" I turn around to look at him.

Ly: "Not in this lifetime. As the air to a bird, or the sea to a fish, so is contempt..." As I point my stick at him. "...to the contemptible." The Centinel charges forward but I move out of the way and the Centinel retracts back. Tobu fires off some fireballs in his face while Kiba jabs at him from underneath.

Centinel: "You won't stop me that easily!" He does a drill like spin to keep them off of him and any fireballs Tobu shot are thrown right back at him.

Ly: "A persistent one." As I snap my fingers and summon Yurei. He fires a lightning beam at the Grimm but his spin catches it and fires it right back. Luckily, Yurei's stone body means electric immunity so after taking the hit he follows up by punching the Grimm against the root he's sprouting from which turns him grey, so I climb on top of Yurei and launch off of him with my gravity stick to get closer and then completely impale the Centinel's head along with my stick stabbing into the roots as well. "The cut worm forgives the plow. What do you say?" I remove my stick as I jump off and land safely as I de-spawn Yurei. Upon landing the Centinel and the entire root vanishes within seconds. But clearing the roots allows us to see a giant Megoliath, an elephant type Grimm, but is bigger than a regular Goliath, roaming within the city in the distance.

Tobu: "Uh-oh! That better not be what I think it is."

Ly: "I'm afraid it is. An evolved Megoliath. Not a good sign." As I turn around and walk away.

Tobu: "Whoa, hey! Wait a minute! Are you running away? That's... That's not a good sign." I turn halfway to look back.

Ly: "I'm afraid... that's a little more then I can handle right now." As I point my stick at the beast and put it back down as I turn back and start walking again, but as I'm walking the ground beneath me starts crumbling and I fall through.


	6. Sword of Purity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own RWBY, all rights to RWBY go to Rooster Teeth in honor of its creator, Monty Oum

Ly's POV

June 15, 07:27 AM

I land on my back in the underground sewer system and heard the Megoliath stomping around from above.

Tobu: "Phew! Man... we actually fucking made it! Things are looking up for us Ly. Let's go find a game of chess." Ignoring Tobu, I notice something rather troublesome.

Ly: "These Osore roots... Their everywhere."

Tobu: "Well... we ARE underground." I get up and dust off my jacket.

Ly: "Then I guess we have some clearing up to do."

Tobu: "And me without my garden shears." We start following the roots to try and find the source as we head through the sewer system. When we reach a large underground room full of damaged airships and dead Atlas soldiers, we can feel large thuds making the room shake! Most likely the Megoliath stomping around... but just what could be causing it to be so destructive? "Ahhh, he's throwing a tantrum up there! Watch the ceiling, Ly!" Clumps of rubble and pieces of equipment started falling from the ceiling, but Tobu's firepower and Kiba's ice blades kept them off me as I just stroll through room until I leave through the exit on the other side. Upon entering the next room, I encounter a regular Centinel Grimm. A bit smaller then the evolved one we fought earlier, but still pretty big. It came at me but Kiba helped me dodge as it crashes into the wall but then drilled into the wall and quickly popped up in the center of the floor. Tobu flew around shooting fireballs at its face while Kiba tried stabbed at it with ice spikes but what made it go grey was a fire breath beam from Tobu and when that happened I got underneath its head and stabbed it from underneath, killing it. As we continued the Megoliath keeps stomping along the surface. As we keep going we kept encountering more Creeps, Beowolves and even a few Alpha Creeps and Lancers, which none of them were much of a challenge by the way, until eventually we make it back to the surface as we found the root source. I can sense the root within the local park we found but as I was walking through the front gate, I quickly withdrew and hid behind the gate frame as I see a large Nuckelavee Grimm, a horse with the upper body of a humanoid creature attached to the horses back with really long arms and horns on humanoids head, and a regular horse Grimm, known as a Stallion, with a female-like non Grimm looking creature riding it. I can tell the Nuckelavee is an evolved one as it's glowing purple rather than red and it's talking to the horse rider. "Ah, great. Kibishi's evolved Nuckelavee. Just what we needed." Yes, we have had a few encounters with it within the past month but have never actually been able to kill it. Then Tobu notices the horse rider. "Not sure about that one though... Never seen her before-" I was afraid they might spot us so I quickly pushed Tobu against the wall next to me with my stick as he's talking and he speaks a little faster as I do so. "Not from what I remember anyway!"

Ly: "Shhh..." I lean in a little to listen in on their conversation.

Nuckelavee: "Search for the Sword of Purity. You know where it is." It speaks in a high pitched and distorted sinister male-like voice. "He told me to leave it be, but I'm afraid it still concerns me. As long as there is a weapon that can counter the Salem Sword... I cannot take any chances. Do you understand!? Find it, and destroy it!" The Sword of Purity... from what I recall... the sword was Professor Verde's mother's trademark rapier back in her days of fighting before her retirement. Apparently, it was a regular, silver rapier when first forged, but after embedding the blade with energy from a leaf dropped by the tree in the Domain of Light, it turned gold and gained tremendous power of light... the opposite of the Salem Sword... it was forged from a chunk of crystal from the Domain of Darkness, and thus, is the perfect counter to the Purity. Team ATMC acquired it from Mrs. Verde and brought it with them to the battle against Kibishi as a failsafe... it would seem it has now been lost within the city afterwards. "Only then will the masters reign be truly realized!" The Nuckelavee turns around and walks away, leaving the horsewoman here. Once I feel the Nuckelavee is out of earshot, I enter the park, stop just a few feet beyond the entrance and tap my stick on the concrete sidewalk to get the horsewoman's attention and it worked as she turns to look at me. Getting a better at her, she's a silver skined woman with dark crimson hair and cat ears upon it's head. She's wearing a long dress with the skirt part being rose red and the top being a standard purple as well as wearing light purple bladed high heels. I see with her left hand, she's holding the reigns for the horse, but in her right hand... she's wielding Professor Verde's broadsword... the Colossal Chainsaw, Goliath. She activates it's saw function and the Stallion puts up its front legs and neighs like they do in the movies before attacking. But then I noticed something strange about the horsewoman's energy. This sensation... it feels very similar to 'her.'

Ly: "I see... I know what you are. Don't worry." I use my right hand to tap my stick in my left hand three times. "I'll be gentle." Then I point my stick at her. She charges at me swinging the Goliath low enough to hit me but I lean back far as I run and slide to duck underneath it and dodge.

Tobu: "Be careful, Ly! She's got horse power!" Tobu fires away at her, only to have them blocked by the Goliath. Kiba formed an ice construct of a spiky battering ram and charged at the Stallions legs, to which it backs up and stomps the ground to get Kiba to step back.

Horsewoman: "Weak, powerless creatures!" She sends a gust of wind at us to which we avoid. Tobu flys around firing from every direction while Kiba uses its speed to attack from multiple angles as she tries to block and attack when the moments right.

Tobu: "So? You got a comeback for that?" I pull out my book and read.

Ly: "One thought fills immensity-"

Tobu: "This is not the time for poetry! Wait, what does that even mean?" He cuts me off as I try to finish my quote but perhaps he's right. I put the book away and stay more focused on commanding them.

Ly: "Where theres a will, theres a way... Now let's go!" Kiba charged the them again the same way as earlier, but this time, when the Stallion stomps the ground it summons large spikes of ice to damage Kiba, which he avoided given his feline reflexes. "The power of cryokinesis... Thats quite a Stallion." They come for me but Kiba helps me avoid their attacks.

Tobu: "But that's impossible! Stallions don't normally fuse with Dust! Let alone Dust for areas where they don't frequent. They're normally found in the forests of Anima. Theres no ice Dust there to begin with." She slams the ground with Goliath as the chainsaw goes but it gets stuck in the ground.

Ly: "A common feature... but not one hundred percent true. And it being in Solitas could be Kibishi's doing anyway." She gets it unstuck and the Stallion uses an ice breath while the Horsewoman blows more wind. The nitrogen in the wind combine with the cold energy of the ice creates even more ice. So I summon forth Yurei and he just walks through both elemental beams until he gets close enough to bitch slap the Stallion in the face, making it stagger, and throwing its rider off balance, forcing her to stop. That was enough to make the Stallion go grey so I use my stick to launch into the air and come down as Yurei de-spawns. The Stallion looks up bewildered at what I'm doing, giving me an ample opportunity to stab its throat. When I do stab it I decide to say a quote I've memorized. "The hours of folly are measur'd by the clock, but of wisdom: no clock can measure." Then I pull the stick out, making the Stallion vanish and the warrior grounded... meaning she fell to ground once her horse vanished, but she quickly got up and ran off with the Goliath as I land and try to run after her but trip from exhaustion. I didn't even notice the Osore roots withering from killing the Stallion.

Tobu: "Ly!"

Ly: "I'm fine... I must follow her." As I get up. "If the Sword of Purity still exists, it may very well be our only hope."

Tobu: "Uhhh, Ly, you might wanna think about this for a second: what will you do IF you find it. While you may not NEED to be physically strong to wield it, you GOTTA be mentally strong in order to properly control its power. And no offense, but your not exactly the most stable of minds in Remnant. Hate to break it to ya, but the Purity will just be too much for you."

Ly: "For me, maybe... But what of the girl... Celena?" He just looks at me with a stern look. Then I noticed the Stallion dropped some Ice Dust, so I grab as much as I could carry, thinking that it could be useful for Nya's Spectrum experiments. After grabbing some, I look towards the way that we came from. "Let's go." And we're off.


	7. Megoliath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own RWBY, all rights to RWBY go to Rooster Teeth in honor of its creator, Monty Oum

Celena's POV

June 15, 07:25 AM

Inside the car, Uncle Chris is resting on the small semi-couch.

Nya: "Just what was that thing he was in? It didn't look as advanced as current Atlas tech... So while Kibishi may be powerful, I'm guessing he's an amateur with technology." As she works behind the counter.

Celena: "At least we know he's alive. Once he's up we can ask him some questions." Then the ground starts shaking so I look outside and see a giant Megoliath outside. "Shit... he's too big to leave alone. Better take of him fast. You stay here and look after Uncle Chris."

Nya: "Roger. But first you might need these." She hands me two new Spectrum gloves.

Celena-new Spectrum added:  
Combustion Hand, Motor  
Special gloves equipped with Combustion Dust.

Wind Hand, Twister  
Special gloves equipped with Wind Dust.

I step outside and see the Megoliath again. A regular Goliath Grimm is a little bigger than the average elephant. A Megoliath is bigger then a regular Goliath. This thing is even bigger than that. It's glowing purple instead of red so I guess the reason it's bigger is because it's an evolved Megoliath. It aims it trunk and fires a bunch of rocks at me as well as firing lightning from its tusks. So it's fused with Earth and Lightning Dust. Upon zipping around to avoid its projectiles and end in the air. As I'm in the air I see a root core on its back, at least it's got a weak spot. But I already had a feeling it wouldn't be easy as its trunk grows a large vine from the tip and smacks me aside when I try to go for it. Ok, so it also has some Plant Dust in there too. It fires more rocks but I spin with my Twister Spectrum to catch them and knock them away. But it fires more lightning and hits me as I finish. The best way to land some hits will be to get him stuck so I zip underneath him and attack the ground with Senshi, which is powered up from my Motor Spectrum, the Combustion Dust giving them a power boost. Upon doing so the ground starts cracking so I get from underneath and watch as the ground collapses underneath it, trapping it. Some more of the ground collapses and I see Ly and Tobu down there.

Celena: "Ly? What are you doing down there? You could get crushed."

Tobu: "Ha! You didn't think you did all of that by yourself, did you?" I just stared at him with an angry look.

Celena: "I'm more of a fish person... but I bet you taste like chicken."

Tobu: "Oh, you ungrateful little bit-!" Ly singles him to stop with his stick to stop the bickering.

Ly: "I'll leave this beast to you. I must press on." As they continue on. I turn back to the stuck Megoliath and it fires more lightning to which I zip around and try to avoid its trunk to reach its core, but it's still not making it easy as it calls some Lancers with its cry. Upon their arrival, to which there are a total of ten, I spread some fire which takes care of half of them, then I grabbed one, electrified it, and then pushed it towards the remaining four and finished them with a single strike and went straight for the core, striking it with a power boost from Motor. The beast shrieked in pain but the first strike wasn't enough so I struck it a second time and THEN it died, to which I had to back off and watch as it evaporates, along with the nearest roots withering as well.

Celena: "So this thing's a root too... Obviously wasn't as advanced as the Leviathan though, otherwise it would've been speaking. Just what in Remnant is going on?" That's when Nya pulls up.

Nya: "Hey! Kaen's awake! Better ask your questions now while you can."

Celena: "Good."

Nya: "Whoa! Hold up! Pick up all that Plant Dust since your out there. Please?"

Celena: "Well, since you asked nicely..." I zipped around a collected what little Plant Dust was dropped by the Megoliath and brought it into the car.


	8. United Front

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own RWBY, all rights to RWBY go to Rooster Teeth in honor of its creator, Monty Oump

No ones POV

June 15, 08:57 AM

Celena now sits across from Chris as he's up wrapped in a blanket drinking a hot beverage while Nya is making adjustments at the dashboard.

Celena: "So what happened to Dad? And Aunt Makayla? Did they end up like you?"

Chris: "Makayla... she was taken... I remember that much..." He has a face of concern. "But I don't know what happened to your old man."

Celena: "Dammit... Back to square one, then."

Chris: "And on top of that, while I may still have my Guardian Bracelet, I lost my weapon in the process." That's when Ly opens the door and stands in the door frame.

Ly: "The path up ahead is blocked. You won't be able to continue by car, even if it can hover."

Celena: "We know. We're just waiting on you." Ly sits down on the step in the door frame.

Ly: "I found these." He takes out the Ice Dust he found. "Should they be useful, their all yours." Nya comes up and takes it.

Nya: "Excellent! Another one for the Spectrum collection." She gets behind the counter and starts working on installing the new Dust crystals into some spare Spectrum gloves. That's when Ly starts going on ahead.

Chris: "Hey." He stops Celena as she's on her way out. "There's something about that kid that just seems sketchy to me, ever since I met him... You seriously think we can trust him?"

Celena: "He IS a little strange but his intel and actions so far have done nothing but help us. I'll keep an eye on him though, just in case. You try to rest up. You'll need it." She heads out and Nya follows her to give her the new Spectrum she made. Nya then walks back into the car with two shovels taken out of the trunk.

Nya: "I'm sorry, Mr. Kaen. I know Celena told you to rest and all, but I'm gonna need your help digging out this blockade."

Chris: "Can't you just take a detour or something?"

Nya: "Sorry, but that will take too long. Seriously you know how long it took to get around the first roadblock? This will be more efficient."

Chris: "Fine." He gets up. "You know what else would be efficient though? If I wasn't wearing this uncomfortable monkey suit!"

Nya: "Well your in luck! Mrs. Verde had hope you and the others survived and had us bring a spare set of your trademark clothes to wear." She opens a cabinet drawer with Chris' clothes, being a white t-shirt, blue jeans and a pair of black shoes inside and there's a bullet proof vest next to said cabinet.

Chris: "Well, how considerate."

Nya: "I'll go ahead and get started. Oh, and leave that black suit on my counter. I'll analyze the tech later." She steps out while leaving one shovel by the door.

Celena-new Spectrum added:  
Plant Hand, Ivy  
Special gloves equipped with Plant Dust.

Ice Hand, Glacier  
Special gloves equipped with Ice Dust.

Meanwhile, Celena and Ly walk down the street side by side.

Ly: "There are still a few left, but I think we've wasted enough time cutting his power supply short. I say we head straight for the Osore itself."

Celena: "Agreed." As they continue, they end up split up at a crossroad and handle more Grimm along the way and they both encounter an Ursa Major, a bear type Grimm much bigger than a regular Ursa and dozens of spikes on its back. Ly fighting the beast involved a lot of direct attacks from Kiba as projectiles like fire balls are blatantly ignored. While for Celena, it involved coming at it with Earth from from Geo and a power boost through Senshi from Motor to match its strength and overcome its durability. After handling the Ursa Major as well as Creeps, Beowolves, Teryx's and Lancers, Celena and Ly meet at the other side of the crossroad and come across two types of humanoid Grimm. One really tall one wielding a Grimm looking sword and shield known as a Knight, accompanied by four other Grimm the height of the average man known as Soldiers, who fight like brawlers. "Whoa... Don't think I've ever seen a humanoid type before."

Ly: "These are a Knight and Soldiers. They fight more intelligently than other Grimm types."

Celena: "Then we'll just have to fight smarter." As she draws her Senshi. The Knight has the Soldiers attack first to which Ly takes two while Celena take the other two. Ly is constantly avoiding their strikes as Kiba counter attacks almost all of them while Tobu spreads fire with a single wing flap. Then Kiba and Tobu takes each one separately as Kiba avoids and counters while Tobu stays out of the others reach firing fireballs, until Tobu uses a fire breath attack and Kiba does a back flip with an ice blade on his tail to attack simultaneously. This causes the two Soldiers to hit back to back and go grey, to which Ly gets in close to impale one in the chest and stabs in deeps enough to impale the other one from behind. Meanwhile Celena uses Senshi to parry both Soldiers attacks simultaneously until she uses Zero to split them apart and she goes after the right one, slashing at it multiple times until she uses Ivy's vine ability as a grapple line to throw this Soldier into the other and then freeze them in place with Glacier, to which she follows up by using Twister to create a small tornado strong enough to launch them far away from here. With both fighters beating all four Soldiers at the same time, the Knight steps up and attacks them both, to which Celena and Tobu circle it firing fireballs and powered up bullets shots from Motor, overwhelming the Knight as he kneels, letting Kiba get close to try and attack but Knight was still able to smack him back with its shield, so Ly then summoned Yurei who fell on top on the Knight and when Yurei got up he kicked the Knight at a nearby building which sent it through the wall. It quickly got back up and back into the fight but Yurei used its lightning beam to stagger it, which made him go grey, fo where Ly propelled forward to stab it in the chest with his stick, while at the same time, Celena zipped behind it to stab it in the back, killing it. Afterwards they looked towards the Osore tree which isn't too much farther from here. "Alright, we're almost there." She looks over to Ly who has a look of reminiscent on his face. "Hm? What's wrong?"

Ly: "I remembered something... this place was attacked long ago... and I'm not talking about Salem's invasion. No that was when your Father was still a late teenager. The attack I speak of was years before that, when your Father was just a little boy, his brother only a few months old."

Celena: "Is that so?"

Ly: "Yes... in fact, I believe his parents actually fought in that battle trying to defend him and his brother... they had just bought a vacation home here in Mantle to relax a bit... but I supposed work follows you everywhere when your a Huntsmen."

Celena: "Seems like it."

Ly: "And I believe said vacation home is somewhere within this district." Yes, they were in a residential district of Mantle, not far from the Osore.

Celena: "I bet it was a nice house. All the more reason we need to finish this and fix this town up quick."

Ly: "You go on ahead to the Osore. I have another matter to attend to... in recovering your Grandmothers Purity Sword."

Celena: "What? Why is that here?"

Ly: "Your Father obtained it from his Mother to use as a failsafe. It appears to have survived the chaos and is lost among the city."

Celena: "Now hold on! Using it sounds like a good idea, but I don't think going to look for it alone is. You never know what else could be looking for it."

Ly: "Your not the only one who thinks so. But time is of the essence. We don't have a choice. So you handle Kibishi, while I recover the Purity." Then he walks off, leaving Celena alone.

Celena: "Not the only one? Tsk... Just what aren't you telling me, Ly?" As she stares off into the distance at the large Osore.


	9. Grimm King

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own RWBY, all rights to RWBY go to Rooster Teeth in honor of its creator, Monty Oum

Celena's POV

June 15, 09:56 AM

Celena: "Just what aren't you telling me, Ly?" That's when Nya and Uncle Chris pulls up. "Just in time. I could use a quick ride."

Nya: "All the way to the Osore, right? You sure that's a good idea? You really think your ready to take him on?"

Celena: "Whether I'm ready or not doesn't matter. We've already wasted enough time, someone needs to take care of Kibishi now." As I get in and take my seat.

Nya: *sigh*"Right." And we head straight for the Osore, I tell them that Ly went to find the Purity, and Uncle Chris tries to warn me away from doing this, but I can't just sit by and let him keep doing what he wants. We make it to the base of the tree, surrounded by dead soldiers and new soldiers assigned to guard in their place. I get out of the car and look up at the tree. "We'll wait out here for Ly if he comes back." Now, I doubt these soldiers are gonna let me in regardless of Tyler's permission. So I look around for possible entrances and see a large hole in the side that I can zip to from one of the nearby buildings without being noticed, so that's what I do.

Soldier 1: "Did you hear something?"

Soldier 2: "Eh, probably the wind." Wow these guards are dumb. But regardless, I'm in. But looking at the hole a second time, I now remember that this is the hole Yurei left when we escaped last month, so unless the interior changed from last time, I remember my way to that bastard from here. But of course, it's not easy as I encounter Beowolves, Ursai, Ursa Major's, Lancers and for the first time ever I encounter a humanoid sort of skeleton type called the Apathy. These guys are known for their deafening screech and their ability to drain ones will to go on. They make their prey tired before going in to kill. Luckily it's only one and their only dangerous when in large groups, so the effect won't be as strong. It uses it screech which admittedly caught me off guard and hurt all four of my ears! But I didn't let the pain distract me as I grappled it with Ivy and when I got it close to me, I spiked it with Glacier. Yeah, they're pretty easy to kill with melee attacks but bullets won't do anything. After defeating it I move on and after handling a few Centinels I finally reach the throne room and I see the bastard still sitting there in the same pose he was a month ago. Kibishi the Grimm King.

Celena: "Alright, asshole! It's time you start talking! Where's my Dad? What's with the giant tree? Why go through with this?"

Kibishi: "Girl... You clearly know not the power within my veins. Coming here will be the mistake of your life. A flat out suicide mission."

Celena: "Like I care! Someone's gotta clear out this mess! I'll make sure the name of Kibishi is a forgotten one."

Kibishi: "I am without a name. I am power... absolute!"

Celena: "Yeah, I got the no name part already. That'll just make things easier!" As I draw Senshi.

Kibishi: "You will suffer... and die." As he lazily raises his hand as if ready to cast a spell or something.

Celena: "I'll show you that I can handle this..." I whispered before going in for the attack. He fires off a bunch of flaming rocks to which I counter with an electric blast from Surge and then use Zero to get in closer and use Inferno to do some damage but that damn shield is still up. He knocks me back with a bitch slap which hurt a lot but I'm not giving up just yet! He makes lightning strike everywhere to which I zip around to avoid and get closer, and once I'm close enough, I attack with a power boost from Motor and I can tell it's doing more damage to the shield then before. He forces me to step back when pillars of fire rise from the ground. When I step back, I use Motor to charge up Senshi's gun form and fire away until the shield finally breaks! Afterwards I zip around to avoid incoming fire rocks and when I get close I manage to at least cut his left palm before he pulls it back and bitch slaps me back again. I land flat on my back and I struggle to get, but I still feel confident as I actually managed to hit him! "Heheh... It's about time I landed something!" He looks at his palm with a disapproving look on his face.

Kibishi: "Weak mortal. You cannot hope to stop me without your strongest power. Yet you still try... How dare you strike ME!?" He finally stands up from his throne and regenerates his shield. "You will regret trying to accomplish such a meaningless effort... Meaningless AND trivial. I will show you your worst nightmares!" He looks at his palm again as it heals. "I will give you... despair and death!" Tons of root tentacles sprout from the ground and so I try to avoid both them AND Kibishi's attacks, and because of how much is going on I'm not getting any opportunities to attack. I try to take out as many roots as I can but they distract me from avoiding Kibishi which leads to him hitting me until my Aura eventually gives out and I'm on the ground struggling to get up. He uses a tentacle to lift me up from across the room. "Merely a useless Faunus. And much like a human, nothing more than petulant mortal flesh. Cursed... the moment you were brought into this world." I can feel the tentacle squeezing me tight and I scream from the pain... That is until a strange green light dropped from above and landed in the center of the room between me and Kibishi, slicing the tentacle along the way to set me free as I land on my ass. The light slowly floats up to eye level with Kibishi. "Who DARES to interfere!?" The light dims down to reveal a green faceless man in a green trench coat, pure white long hair, and a golden right arm. Kibishi sends two tentacles his way but the man grabs them before they hit and yanks on them to uproot them and tosses them aside. "Who dares to defy their emperor!?" I continue to look on in awe.

Celena: "Is that... a God...?"


	10. Discovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own RWBY, all rights to RWBY go to Rooster Teeth in honor of its creator, Monty Oum

Ly's POV

May 03, 08:08 PM

Up in Shade Academies Headmasters office, we see Aidan at his desk as he usually is. He hears the elevator alarm that someone wants in. He looks at the monitor they added after what happened with Quartz and sees that's it Tyler.

Aidan: "Come in." The elevator opens and Tyler walks in. "How's it going Tyler? You here for a report or a casual visit?"

Tyler: "A little of both, I guess. I've got a report and a quote on quote 'friendly' invitation. Which do you wanna hear first?"

Aidan: *yawn*"Just speak. I've had a long day..."

Tyler: "Alright, invitation it is. It comes from a one Zoey Surge. She's wanting to invite you and the family to her little cousins birthday party, but your schedule seems pretty busy."

Aidan: "No offense to her but spending time around Zoey of all people is the last thing I need. So what's your report?"

Tyler: "I was looking through mission requests and I found a rather peculiar one. Someone is specifically asking for the members of Team ATMC to handle an upcoming issue that he knows is coming."

Aidan: "And by that he means me, you, Chris and Makayla... Sounds a little sketchy."

Tyler: "I already met up with the guy and tried asking some questions. But he's refusing to talk with me. He wishes to speak with you."

Aidan: "Alright and where is he right now?"

Tyler: "Bottom floor, waiting for me to call him up."

Aidan: "Well then do it." Tyler brings out his scroll and presses an alarm button. Not too long afterwards the elevator opens and there I am.

Tyler: "And here he is. Meet our new client." Reading my book as I walk out and lean back against a nearby wall facing the Headmasters direction. "I'll go call in Chris and Makayla and fill them in on this."

Aidan: "Right." That's when Tyler leaves, leaving just the two of us here. "So. What's your name?"

Ly: "I have no name... I am but two days old..." I close my book. "Just kidding. You can call me 'Ly'."

Aidan: "Alright, Ly. Why don't you tell me everything I need to know about this 'issue'?"

Ly: "A powerful man is about to rise and we need your help, Professor."

Aidan: "And why me and my old school team?"

Ly: "This mission is... special."

Aidan: "Special? Ok, and what's so special about this one?"

Ly: "The mans choice of weaponry is the polar opposite of your mothers Purity Sword. And was named after the previous great threat of Remnant... Salem." He looks at me with a serious look.

Aidan: "This guy got a name?" Flashback cuts as my mouth starts with a Z lip motion.

June 15, 10:06 AM

Tobu is flying around the city and see's three gorilla type Grimm known as Beringel's going nuts around the base of a nearby root.

Tobu: "What the hell!?" He turns around and comes back to me on a nearby rooftop.

Ly: "Did you find it?"

Tobu: "Uh, well, I don't know what I found but I think I saw some Beringel's dancing."

Ly: "Well then, I guess we keep moving. The Sword of Purity is nearby." I start heading down the fire escape and make it to the bottom. "It's coming from the Osore's root." We continue down the street until we come to a crossroad where we encounter a Death Stalker, a giant scorpion type. I send out Tobu to fire from a distance considering how dangerous their pincers and tail are. Tobu spread a fire wave that it blocks with it pincers, but while its distracted I send out Kiba to attack from behind. Kiba moves out of the way of its tail slamming down on the ground, and in the split second it's tail is down, Kiba uses a ton of force to slice off its stinger since that's the general strategy for fighting these things. Afterwards Tobu attacks with a fire breath which makes it grey so I propel myself into the air and stab ifs forehead when I come down after avoiding its pincers. Once it's dead, we continue onward and we encounter more Soldiers, a couple of Griffons and a Knight or two until we finally get close to our goal. "This presence... its the the Sword of Purity! No doubt about it." We see the dancing Beringel's from earlier around the next corner. But I notice their all looking up at something so I look towards where their looking and I see the very sword we're looking for stuck in the root wrapped around the nearby electric pole.

Tobu: "Whoa, this is some kind ritual shindig, isn't it? You guys got the dance fever for the Purity, don't you?" They look our way with an angry look on their face. "Whoa, easy on the dance floor there, partner!"

Ly: "I'll be taking that back." I point my stick at the sword. "You know your endless worshiping isn't making the Purity any happier." I send out all three of my companions to take on each of them. Tobu has the distance advantage, Kiba has the speed advantage and Yurei has the strength advantage, but each of them still have their fair share of trouble on account of Beringel's being rather versatile creatures. But my Grimm are still strong in their own right as they make it so all three Beringel's go grey all at once. This'll be tricky to handle so I focus my Aura to create three energy constructs of my stick to impale all of them at once. Once they die, I de-spawn Yurei and head for the roots core, stab at it a couple of times until the mist inside finally clears and the root itself withers, dropping the Purity nearby. I drop my stick, head for the sword and try to pick it up. As a rapier I don't have to worry about lifting its weight, even with my skinny arms. What I can't handle is the immense power of light within it, but that's not going to stop me from trying! The sword starts to glow as I pick it up but then I drop the blade and the light dies down. "It would seem that this swords power is still too strong for me..."

Tobu: "So close though! So close! But remember what I said, your not exactly the most stable mind in Remnant."

Ly: "The girl, Celena... She has the strength to wield it." That's when I hear Kiba's roar from a nearby ledge. I come over to him and look down the cliff to find... "Professor Verde." He's lying down there unconscious. I de-spawn Kiba, grab both my stick and the sword and have Tobu fly my down there. Once we're at the bottom we check his pulse to see if he really IS just unconscious and he is, thank goodness.

Tobu: "I-I can't believe it! He's alive! He's freaking alive! Haha!"

Ly: "The Sword of Purity must've been concealing the Professors presence."

Tobu: "Man. How does one guy have so much luck?" I drop my stick. Tobu notices this and looks at me with concern. "Um, Ly?" I start walking towards the Professor, dragging the sword behind me. "No no no, get a grip on yourself now, c'mon!"

Ly: "If only you could defeat Kibishi... If only... no."

Tobu: "Ly? No no no..."

Ly: "If only you never existed..." I lift the sword up as high as I can upside down as if intending to stab the ground but the tip is aimed at the Professors forehead. "Then I...!"

Tobu: "Don't do it, Ly! No no NO!" I bring the sword down and we cut with a shot of the Professors eyes snapping open!


	11. Awaken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own RWBY, all rights to RWBY go to Rooster Teeth in honor of its creator, Monty Oum

Aidan's POV

? 00, 00:00 ?

Years ago, when I was a boy, and my brother was just a few months old, my parents had bought a vacation home in the residential area of Mantle so we could all relax a bit. But one day during our vacation, the Grimm somehow got through the cities defenses and attacked. Dad was outside holding off any Grimm while mom was inside with us, with her trademark rapier in hand, projecting us from any Grimm that manage to get inside. The attack lasted for hours until the Huntsmen and military managed to clear them all out and block up their point of entry. That day strengthen my determination to become a Huntsman and do my part to help protect the people of this world... especially my family and friends!

June 15, 10:37 AM

Back in the present, I sit up quickly to avoid being stabbed and I see the Purity in the ground behind me with Ly sitting down from exhaustion behind it.

Aidan: "Phew! I seriously thought you were going to shish-kabob me right there."

Ly: "I know how stubborn you are. I thought it might be the only way to wake you..." For some reason, I can't bring myself to not believe him.

Aidan: "What day is it?"

Ly: "The fifteenth... of June."

Aidan: "A month? Mm... No wonder I'm so stiff!" As I get up and stretch it out.

Tobu: "Better hurry it up, we gotta get going cause your pipsqueak of a daughter is making a beeline for Kibishi and if she gets there she's gonna get-!" He says all of that very fast but because Celena's involved I grab the birdbrains neck in anger and chuck him at a nearby wall! "Smashed like a bug!" He's says as he's being thrown. I turn around and look at Ly in anger.

Aidan: "Hey! This is my fight! Leave my daughter out of this!"

Ly: "If you could defeat Kibishi... then I would have never dreamed of calling for her help." He gets up and grabs his stick. At this point, he seems to be so tired that he has to use it like a cane. "But Kibishi... despite not gaining the same immortal power Salem had, is much stronger then we ever could've imagined." Enter flashback to a month ago.

May 15, 04:44 PM

Today is the day we went into the Osore. Up front is me, being followed by two others being my cousin Chris, wearing his weapon Scorponok on his arms, which are similar to Tyrian Callow's weapon but without the gun function and instead have slots for Dust crystals. Finally we have a woman in a black skin tight battle suit along with black gloves and boots and a silver utility belt. She's got black hair in a single braid that goes to her mid back with bangs on her forehead. She is my other cousin Makayla Verde, the Bewitching Blur, with her trademark spear that can turn into an assault rifle known as the Empress. She's also got a long skinny object wrapped in cloth on her back as well.

Makayla: "Sheesh! It stinks in here."

Chris: "You ain't lying. It smells like newborn Grimm." Ly is following behind while Tyler is outside with the soldiers of the Atlas military.

Ly: "This is far worse than I thought... and this isn't even the Osore in its entirety."

Aidan: "You know, there's no shame in turning back, Ly. Things might get a little intense from here on out."

Ly: "Your right. I'll leave the rest to you. But just know that if things get bad, then I'll be coming back with back up." He turns and walks away.

Tobu: "Whoa, hold on, Ly! Are you seriously just gonna turn tail like this?"

Ly: "I'm afraid I won't be able to do much to help considering the circumstances."

Tobu: "Oh, right. I forgot." And their gone.

Makayla: "Probably for the best. It'd be bad if we let our client die in the action."

Chris: "Yeah, but am I the only one who thinks it's odd he requested us? It's highly irregular that the Headmaster, of a completely different kingdom on top of that, to be involved in a mission."

Aidan: "Its irregular but it's not out of the question. There's no rule that says I can't join in."

Makayla: "Well theres also no rule that Chris and I get a head start and check the perimeter."

Chris: "Way ahead of ya! Try not to fall behind, Cuz!" They run ahead.

Aidan: "Heheh. Guess I get to see with my own eyes... if it really is you."

Aidan-equipped weapon:  
8 Phase Blade, Morganna  
Large dual edged sword containing some power of all 8 Spirit Guardians.  
Sword artes:  
Sword Flash-Skeith  
Lateral Moon-Innis  
Ogre Sword-Magus  
Sword Rain Alpha-Fidchell  
Disaster Sword-Gorre  
Dragon Swarm-Macha  
Razors Edge-Tarvos  
Devil Sword-Corbenik  
Heavenly Bladewing-Divine State

Life Cycle Pistols, Death and Rebirth  
Dual pistols bayoneted with energy blades and armed with light and dark bullets.  
Pistol artes:  
Justice  
Judgement-Double Trigger

Shining Color, Dusk and Dawn  
Dual gold blades equipped with Light Dust.  
Twin Blade artes:  
Gale Blade  
Sparrow Counter  
Tri-Strike  
Sword Dance  
Whirlwind  
Chaotic Strike  
Ghost Falcon  
Sword Dance-Divine State

Colossal Chainsaw, Goliath  
Giant two handed broadsword with a chainsaw function.  
Broadsword artes:  
Tiger Blitz  
Twin Moons  
Armor Pierce  
Bone Crusher  
Tiger Strike  
Shell Breaker  
Armor Break  
Hellfire Quake-Divine State

Midnight Harvest, Twilight  
Large scythe equipped with Dark Dust.  
Scythe artes:  
Wicked Strike  
Lotus Flower  
Heavenly Wheel  
Reapers Touch  
Reapers Dance  
Plasma Blade-Divine State

Terror of Death, Skeith  
The Spirit Guardian stored within the Guardian Bracelet function built into my bionic arm.

Moving along the labyrinth of the Osore's interior as I encounter tons of Creeps and Beowolves which I can take on easy with my Twin Blades alone but along the way I encounter a wild-boar type Grimm called a Boarbatusk which attack by spinning and charging like Sonic the Hedgehog. I switch to the Broadsword for this one and block its charge while also chipping at its armor with the chainsaw function. Once we break our hold the Boarbatusk is on its back which allows me to kill it with Goliath using Tiger Blitz on account that it's underside isn't cover by bone plate armor. Afterwards I keep going but I can hear gunfire and explosions in the background.

Aidan: "Sounds like their already there. Better pick up the pace." But I immediately encounter more Boarbatusk and some Soldiers which I defeat by constantly switching between the Twin Blades and Broadsword. I use artes like Bone Crusher and Sword Dance quite often because of their area damage effect. Continuing onward I eventually encounter a Queen Lancer. While it still has a grapple stinger like the regular Lancer, this thing can fire a bunch of spikes as projectiles but I counter by switching to my guns and rapid fire at it. Once I find an opening I switch to the Scythe and use Heavenly Wheel too knock it to the ground and once I land I finish it with Wicked Strike. Just a little more until I finally reach the throne room only to find Chris and Makayla knocked back on separate sides of the room. I look on at Kibishi sitting in his throne. "Well, well... O king of stench and filth. I'm impressed! Those are two of some of the most badass people in my family. And I only know one guy who could possibly defeat them with that much ease... Jackpot!" I can't tell what expression he's trying to make but I think he making a face of recognition.

Kibishi: "Master..."

Aidan: "You don't have any right to call me that anymore you bastard!" As I draw my Morganna sword. He launches projectile after projectile from his large fireballs to raining lighting from above to firing a laser of dark energy that I try to avoid as best as I can while trying to get close enough to attack. At one point I start running towards him until he fires a fireball to which to the jump and slide to the right and then jump up high to avoid another fireball. I bring out my dual guns while I'm in the air and avoid and run along incoming root tentacles, when I jump off one to get a clear shot, an unexpected tentacle comes out and smack me away and I hit the ground pretty hard... and that's when Celena walks in to see what going on and tries to fight him too.


	12. Reason

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own RWBY, all rights to RWBY go to Rooster Teeth in honor of its creator, Monty Oum

Aidan's POV

June 15, 11:02 AM

Ly: "Our last hope, Celena... was completely useless..."

May 16, 08:37 PM

Cut to the moment of the fight where me and Skeith are in a hold against Kibishi's shield.

Aidan: "Grr...! Ly! Get Celena out of here! This was a bad move!"

Celena: "Argh! I can still fight...!"

Aidan: "Celena, go! You can't take him like this!" Pieces of the ceiling start coming down as Ly is trying to pull her back.

Ly: "Come on! We must leave at once!"

Celena: "Let go of me!"

Ly: "We must honor his wishes!"

Celena: "Dad says I can't take it! I didn't come all this way just for nothing!" Ly manages to get her out of here as I keep up the hold... until Kibishi punches my sword and the blade shatters as I am sent flying back and land straight on my back. As I'm struggling to get up, Kibishi sends out more tentacles to capture me.

Kibishi: "This... is power." As the tentacles have me trapped Makayla uses what strength she has left to take the previously mentioned object off her back and remove the cover, only to reveal that it's the Purity Sword. She throws it my way and I catch it with my still free right arm. Once I tap into its power, the strength of my Aura increases, allowing to me summon Skeith again and get the tentacles off of me. The resulting energy picked up all the shards of Morganna and collected them into the storage space of my Semblance, handle included. Afterwards, I try to rush him again but he puts his hand up to focus his shield and the sword light power clashing with his dark power sparked a shockwave that knocked me back with enough force to launch me out of the tree and somewhere into the city. "The Sword of Purity no longer serves a purpose." He uses his tentacles to capture Chris and Makayla. "I have plans for the both of you. You will exist to give me strength. How fortunate to serve such divine purpose." End flashback.

June 15, 11:11 AM

Aidan: "Alright... Enough's enough! My daughters in danger..." I grab the Purity and pull it out of the ground. "And it's my job to save her." As I rest the sword on my shoulder and start walking.

Ly: "Wait! I'm not done talking ye-Argh!" He falls over as if in pain.

Aidan: "Hey! Are you okay!"

Tobu: "Ah, shit! Why now?"

Aidan: "Grr... Damnit! I wish I could help but I gotta get going! You try to rest up." I turn my back to him. "Oh, and I guess I owe you one, but that can wait till later." Ly's skins seems to be showing cracks and small pieces are slowing flaking off.

Aidan-equipped weapon:  
Light of the Older Brother, Purity  
Marie Verde's rapier infused with energy from a leaf dropped from the tree within the Domain of Light, giving it light power comparable to the God of Light himself.  
Sword artes:  
Sword Flash  
Lateral Moon  
Ogre Sword  
Sword Rain Alpha  
Disaster Sword  
Dragon Swarm  
Razors Edge  
Devil Sword  
Heavenly Bladewing-Divine State

Life Cycle Pistols, Death and Rebirth  
Dual pistols bayoneted with energy blades and armed with light and dark bullets.  
Pistol artes:  
Justice  
Judgement-Double Trigger

Shining Color, Dusk and Dawn  
Dual gold blades equipped with Light Dust.  
Gale Blade  
Sparrow Counter  
Tri-Strike  
Sword Dance  
Whirlwind  
Chaotic Strike  
Ghost Falcon  
Sword Dance-Divine State

Terror of Death, Skeith  
The Spirit Guardian stored within the Guardian Bracelet function built into my bionic arm.

Aidan: "Aw man! Not only did the Morganna shatter but I lost Goliath and Twilight. Where the hell could they be? Guess I better keep an eye out." It's been a month since this whole thing started so I better keep myself up to speed. Using my Twin Blades and their respective artes to handle Grimm such as Creeps and Beowolves and using my guns on flying Grimm like Teryx's and Lancers. I come across a collapsed road, and the only way passed is through some worn down building that connect the gap. In order to get through though, I had to clear some roots in order to move some of the walls that are in my way. While I'm inside I come across something I didn't expect to find in here.

Aidan-new weapon:  
Piercing Royalty, Empress  
Makayla Verde's trademark spear that transforms to an assault rifle. Recovered from a collapsed building.  
Spear artes:  
Air Raid  
Thorn Dance  
Piercing Heavens  
Scarlet Thrust  
Heavenly Rage  
New Moon Lotus-Divine State

She and Chris must've been captured after I was thrown out and he threw their weapons afterwards. I'll be sure to return this to her if I manage to find her. About a few minutes after exiting the building I encounter an Alpha Beowolf, a taller, stronger, faster and more vicious version of the Beowolf. It tried to charge me but I avoid him and use Scarlet Thrust. It quickly recovered and came at me with a rapid slash attack only to be countered with Air Raid. Once he landed I finish it with Heavenly Rage. Once that was done I continue on down the street and hear something from behind me so I turn around with the Purity ready to slice a motorcycle being thrown at me in half. When I look up I see a silver cat woman in a red rose looking dress wielding my broadsword, Goliath. Skeiths power helps me sense it's own and its power is identical to... Macha! This being is known as Macha Lias, the Temptress.

Aidan: "Isn't it a little early for Halloween?"

Macha Lias: "Verde...!"

Aidan: "Isn't that costume a little heavy? Looks like it took a lot of effort." She activates the chainsaw function, clearly done with my bullshit, but I'm going to keep it up anyway because I'm in a bad mood so I need something to cheer me up. "Well, why don't I help lighten your load!" As I ready myself with the Purity in hand. We charge at each other and I bend back to duck under her sword swing, missing me by an inch all the while, as we pass by each other. I quickly retort by turning around and using Sword Rain Alpha and as she stumbles I use Dragon Swarm afterwards. She quickly recovers and swings her sword with a gust of wind blown my way to which I close the gap with a long sword thrust and then use Lateral Moon, the resulting damage opened up her chest a bit to reveal someone inside, a woman wearing a skin tight black suit and has a gas mask over their mouth. She uses this opportunity to smack me back but I land of my feet and switch to the Twin Blades and I get close while avoiding her wind power and sword swings to use Chaotic Strike on her to open her up even further and use the last strike to cut her head off. Afterwards I kick the Goliath out of its hand which lets it end up in the ground nearby and before Macha Lias collapses I yank the gas mask off the woman inside, grab her and pull her out and jump back holding her bridal style to which I finally get I good look at her face after removing her hood... I knew it. It's my cousin Makayla Verde. They were using her as a power source for that thing. She almost immediately retains consciousness from the noise. "Good thing I made it in the nick of time. You okay?"

Makayla: "Mmm... I've been better..." Clearly very tired as her words are a bit drowsy and she immediately heads back to sleep. Conveniently, although in ruins, there's a furniture store nearby so I walk in and after I make sure there's no Grimm nearby I gently put her down on a sofa, hoping that she's comfortable. I leave the Empress next to the sofa, walk outside, grab the Goliath and look around and that's when Ly shows up.

Ly: "Professor...!"

Aidan: "There you are. Look, I found Makayla but I need to keep going. I need you to watch after her while she rests up, okay? Okay." As I walk off. I know I may sound selfish throwing this on him, but Celena is still in danger so I need to get going... And I think I know just how to get there faster. I run off and I don't even notice Tobu following me as Ly struggles to keep going.

June 15, 11:40 AM

Makayla wakes up to find herself on a sofa and looks around.

Ly: "The professor has left..." She looks in his direction to see him reading through his book in a nearby recliner. "And I don't think he can win." Makayla has a few questions regarding Kibishi and this whole situation. No better time than now to ask them.

Makayla: "Alright, that's it. Just who the hell is this Kibishi guy? Where did he come from? I don't know for sure since I just heard stories, but he seems just as strong as Salem." He doesn't respond. Thinking about it, she's also wondering something else regarding Ly himself. "And what the hell are you for that matter?"

Ly: "It doesn't matter. I'm a shadow of my former self who lost everything as a child." He closed his book and looks her way. "I will tell you... the story of my birth."


	13. Salem Sword

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own RWBY, all rights to RWBY go to Rooster Teeth in honor of its creator, Monty Oum

Aidan's POV

May 01, 09:19 PM

The cloaked man who sealed Celena's Guardian makes his way through a forest until he reaches an abandoned building where the inside is full of broken swords and claw marks all over the walls. Ly is telling the story as this happens.

Ly: "After his first fight with his master a few years prior, he continued to plan his vengeance and finally thought of a way to overpower the Professor." The man unsheathed his blade and stabbed himself with it.

?: "Heavy chain... that does freeze my bones around!" Obviously in pain but enduring.

Ly: "He felt as though his induced Grimm half was being dragged down by his human side, so he used the dark power of the Salem Sword to split his two halfs..." As a naked Ly with brown hair emerges from the cloaked man. "And the man became a true monster." The newborn Ly looked on in horror as the man grew and transformed into the Grimm King he called Kibishi.

June 15, 11:47 AM

Back to Ly and Makayla in the furniture store, Ly sitting in his chair and Makayla sitting up on the sofa.

Ly: "Ever since I was split from him, my body has been slowly withering from the lack of life. I've managed to create an Aura to try and hold myself together for as long as I can, and use my Semblance as a keep away strategy to prevent unnecessary risk... but I am approaching my limit. I may soon be gone in a matter of hours. Unless of course I can reach Kibishi and reunite with him... but it takes a little time, and so his immense power makes things difficult."

Makayla: "And thats why you came to ask for our help?"

Ly: "Yes. I had known of the stories of Team ATMC, so I thought you would've been able to handle this... especially the Headmaster. I thought maybe... he could help me right my wrong. Tell me..." He stands up and has to use his stick to support himself like a cane. "...was this fool before you right?" She stays silent for a moment.

Makayla: "Sorry, Ly. But I'm afraid your the only one who can answer that question. But I do know one thing..." She gets up and grabs her spear. "You won't be dying on our watch! You need to see this through. After all... this is your fight too." Meanwhile I keep moving through the city and encounter a group of Beowolves, to which I use Goliath to tear through a few of them and then use the spin move of Bone Crusher to attack all of them surrounding me and as a finisher I dash forward as I swing Goliath.

Aidan: "Phew! Talk about a slaughter house."

Aidan-new weapon:  
Colossal Chainsaw, Goliath  
Giant two handed broadsword with a chainsaw function. Recovered from Macha Lias.  
Broadsword artes:  
Tiger Blitz  
Twin Moons  
Armor Pierce  
Bone Crusher  
Tiger Strike  
Shell Breaker  
Armor Break  
Hellfire Quake-Divine State

After that fight I continue until I hit a cross road. I go down the left path to find the road completely collapsed but there is a root here, which lead back to the crossroad. I destroy the core and it withers away, and that's when I notice one path of the crossroad is blocked off by roots holding up a bunch of rubble. The one that just wither dropped a bit of it so I make my back to go down the right path and find the core of the other root and destroy it. When I make it back to the crossroad I encounter a Manticore type Grimm. It comes at me and I block with Goliath until I push it back and use Twin Moons. It fires fireballs from its mouth as it roars to which I counter with Armor Break and finish it off with Shell Breaker. After that encounter I continue down the path I opened I find myself in the residential area and make my way to where I wanna go: the old vacation home my parents bought years ago.

Aidan: "Holy shit... can't believe the place is still standing in this catastrophe." Aside from the roof and front wall being missing. I step into the house and that's when it starts raining and Tobu finally catches up.

Tobu: *pant pant*"Finally! Hey, what're you doing!? I thought you were heading for the Osore?"

Aidan: "All of this started back when Celena was still in combat school. I had an amnesiac pupil who regained his memory when she was close to graduating. And he remembered how that bastard Croft took him from his parents after he was born... and experimented on him with Grimm blood, making him a half human, half Grimm hybrid, making his Semblance the ability to control Grimm much like how Salem could. And how he stole the Salem Sword from Croft. He tried to kill me that day but ran off, claiming he'd become the next Grimm King. It looks like his wish is coming true."

Tobu: "Ok? And what does that have to do with being here?"

Aidan: "Oh, this? I just thought I'd come to a familiar place..." I draw the Purity Sword. "...for what I'm about to do next!" And I stab myself with it!

Tobu: "Have you lost your mind!? There's a monster to destroy! Kill yourself later, I'll help!"

Aidan: "If a sword of the younger brothers power... can separate man from Grimm... then what about the older brother!?" I use it's power and it synchronizes with my Aura! My Semblance drops the handle and all of the shards of Morganna. Every piece of the shattered blade react to my Aura, resulting in me absorbing them and the Purity.

Tobu: "Whoa! You are... Absorbing the Purity!" I can feel the power of the Purity's light and Morganna's power of the 8 Guardians within me, until eventually a burst of energy sparks as I transform. My skin is now green and I'm faceless. My hair is pure white and my right arm is now golden. I fly up into the air and towards the Osore. Inside the Osore, I float before Kibishi as Celena is on the floor behind me.

Celena: "It can't be? Haha... Dad... You son of a gun. I knew you couldn't be killed that easily! Fine... he's all yours! Make sure you get him good..." As she passes out. Poor girl, she's been fighting non stop all day. Not to mention Kibishi gave her the beating of a lifetime. Tobu flys in and takes Celena to get her to safety.

Tobu: "Win, Verde, win!" And he's outta here. Kibishi and I stare each other down until he moves that crystal in front of him and summon my brand new sword: a green katana with gold detailing and black handle with no hand guard.

Kibishi: "Master..."

Aidan: "I told you you have no more right to call me that..."

Aidan-new weapon:  
8 Phases of the Heavens, Eclipse  
Results of the Purity fusing with the fragments of Morganna, granting me a semi-god form.  
Katana artes:  
Lone Wolf Charge-Skeith  
Azure Edge-Innis  
Cross Slash-Magus  
Heavens Charge-Fidchell  
Carnage Scissors-Gorre  
Shining Fang-Macha  
Summon Swords-Tarvos  
Scatter Demon-Corbenik  
Raging Roar-Divine State

He sends out tentacles that I slice with ease and charge at his shield, which shatters after a short hold to which I use Azure Edge on him directly as I transform back into my standard human look. As he stumbles I use this chance to Ren Geki him with Shining Fang. He follows that with his lightning strikes to knock me back and once he does he sends meteors my ways to which I must jump to the side and then close the distance between us with Heavens Charge and then use my Dual Guns Double Trigger technique, Judgement, and he stumbles back.

Aidan: "Even after all this time, you still don't seem to get it!" As I draw Eclipse again. That's when I feel the ground shake.

Kibishi: "It is YOU who does not understand."

June 15, 12:00 PM

Kibishi: "It has begun." Cut outside to see that the tree is starting to grow bigger. Cut to the base of the tree where Chris and Nya are. Chris is inside the car.

Chris: "The hell is happening?" Nya enters and quickly goes for the drivers seat.

Nya: "Better sit down, Sir! That large plant is getting bigger and bigger!" Cut to Makayla and Ly running through the street as the ground starts to collapse until they make it to tree and enter an exposed hole as it grows. Cut to soldiers on guard duty stammering around as they don't know what to do here. The tree stops growing as it now completely towers over the floating kingdom of Atlas. Cut back to me and Kibishi in the throne room.

Kibishi: "The Osore has finally revealed itself in its entirety." He grabs the crystal and it transforms into the Salem Sword, to which he sheaths it on his back. "This inconvenience..." He turns to walk away. "...matters not." I try to go after him but a bunch of tentacles block my view of him. When I cut them down like weeds, he's nowhere to be seen.


	14. Three Warriors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own RWBY, all rights to RWBY go to Rooster Teeth in honor of its creator, Monty Oum

No ones POV

June 15, 12:36 PM

Nyas car got caught up in the chaos and now they are parked within a large room inside the tree. Nya and Chris are outside with Chris pacing while Celena is resting inside the car. Aidan eventually appears out of nowhere as if he teleported here. Afterwards Makayla and Ly come through the back entrance of the room, Ly sitting down on the nearest root lump.

Chris: "Phew! Good! Everyone's here!"

Aidan: "Good. I think we all could use a rest for a minute." He then turns his attention to Ly. "Hey! Where'd that garbage king go? What is Kibishi after?"

Makayla: "I'm willing to bet he's at the very top of the tree."

Ly: "That's where you are mistaken. It's actually the other way around. We are currently in the lowest level of the Osore's upper echelon. As for your latter question: he is after the fruit this tree will bare. The fear of humanity is what the Grimm are attracted to. But Kibishi has found a way to harness fear and materialize it into an all powerful fruit that is even more dense then the fear that created it. He plans to use it to become even more powerful than Salem. The only downside is that it will never grant him the immortality she had. This tree is meant to gather all of that fear..."

Aidan: "Damnit! If that's the case then we don't have time to rest! We have to stop him now before he gets that fruit!" He's cut off by Nya.

Nya: "Now hold up there, Professor! I understand the stakes here, but you can't keep exhausting yourself like this."

Aidan: "Trust me, I've had plenty of rest this past month. They haven't." Pointing at Chris and Makayla with either hand.

Nya: "Still, it might be best if you take someone with you." They didn't even notice Celena come out and listen in.

Celena: "She's right! Which is why I'm coming with you!"

Aidan: "Yeah, nice try, but I'm still a little upset that your here in the first place. Your sitting this one out."

Celena: "And let you say 'I can't handle him like this' again? No thanks! I've got all the power I need, right here!" As she brings up her hands, showing off her Spectrum gloves.

Aidan: *sigh*"You wouldn't understand, that's not what I meant. I know your more than capable of handling yourself, but I just can't let you fight this one-"

Ly: "Let her go, Professor." He gets up and slowly comes our way. "We need all the help we can get against Kibishi... no matter what reasons you have to keep her from doing so."

Aidan: "Am I to assume that means you'll be coming too?"

Ly: "I have a duty to see this through to the end..." They all stay quiet for a second.

Aidan: *sigh*"Fine! You can both come but you better do as I say, got it? I want all of us to get out of this alive."

Celena: "Agreed." Ly starts mumbling to himself.

Ly: "Unfortunately... I fear that not all of us will..." He then raises his free hand and Tobu lifts him up as he flys by and down the nearby ledge, as Aidan and Celena jump down, allowing them to continue on downward towards the bottom of the tree. As they all continue onward they all encounter every Grimm they've encountered through this whole ordeal, with Celena using all her different Spectrum gloves through her Senshi, Aidan constantly changing weapons between his Twin Blades, Broadsword, Dual Guns and new Katana and using his Artes, and Ly staying back as Tobu and Kiba handle them. Eventually, they encounter a single giant bat type called a Camazot. It flys around the large room as it fires off burst of sound creating shockwaves. Both Aidan and Celena fire from ground level with Senshi's gun and form and Death and Rebirth, while Ly has Tobu keep up with it in the air all while knocking it out of the air with a large flaming burst. As it falls, Aidan hits it with Chaotic Strike. After it lands, Celena attacks with a stone spike from Geo while Kiba rapidly attacks. It recovers quickly and charges across the room and hits the wall after everyone moves out of the way. Aidan attacks with Justice and then Judgement and while he's doing that, Ly summons Yurei. Celena zips around and slashes at him with Surges electrical affect to distract it so Yurei can get close and once it does, it punches the Camazot in the face with its left, followed by the right, followed by a double slam down that knocks it off its feet onto its stomach. Celena uses to Senshi to stab its left wing and pin it to the ground, as Aidan does the same with Eclipse on its right. As it goes grey and Yurei de-spawns, Ly gets close with his gravity stick and stabs it square in the forehead, killing it. After it vanishes they all looks towards the only doorway to proceed.

Celena: "Looks like we still have a long way to go..."

Aidan: "We'd better hurry it up. We don't know how much longer it'll be before that fruit grows." As they start walking the ground breaks apart and they all fall down separate ways.


	15. Diverging Point-Ly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own RWBY, all rights to RWBY go to Rooster Teeth in honor of its creator, Monty Oum

Ly's POV

June 15, 01:13 PM

Tobu catches me as we started falling and he flys me down, but it was a longer fall than we thought as Tobu starts getting tired as we get closer to the ground.

Tobu: *pant pant*"I can't carry you anymore!" As he let's go and I fall to ground. Luckily we weren't that far up to gain major injuries but its still a pain in my ass... literally.

Ly: "Damn..." As I try get up. "Just... a little longer! I must go... before he loses completely!" If either Celena or the Professor reaches him and wins, I can't let them kill him! If that happens then I won't last much longer... "Damnit! A little longer! Gotta hold on just a little longer!" As I struggle to walk with my stick as a crutch. As I continue through this sinister corridor I stumble and trip.

Tobu: "Hey! Are you all right, Ly!? You might wanna take a break..." I get up and keep going. I've been fortunate enough to not encounter any Grimm as I go but as luck would have it, I eventually encounter a group of Beowolves. In an act of desperation, I release a large burst of energy mixed with fire, ice and lightning to kill them, but the attack was very exhausting, so I collapse. When I wake up I'm no longer in the Osore but instead in nothing but a white void. My body is completely healed while my hair is brown, as I can't seem to summon any of my comrades. To my left is a large door with three seals of different symbols. One being the mask of a Nevermore emitting a flaming aura, one being the mask of a Sabyr emitting an icy aura, and the last one being the mask of a Geist emitting an electric aura. To my right are three open doors with statues above each of them. Statues of Macha Lias, Gorre Lias and the Evolved Leviathan.

Ly: "This place..." I get it now... it's a deep part of my mind... I'm currently passed out in reality. I'll have to gather the others to open the exit. I head into the door of the Macha Lias statue first and the door closes behind me. Inside I see three orbs emitting different elemental auras of fire, ice and lightning in the center of the room. "There they are. I'll have to chose wisely." I think carefully on this then absorb the orb of ice into the gravity crystal of my stick to recover Kiba. "I'll be taking back what is mine." Afterwards, a pitch black version Macha Lias, minus the Goliath broadsword, appears as the other two orbs disappear. She comes at me with her claws ready to which I move out of the way and summon Kiba to fight back. He slashes at her from behind until she bitch slaps him back with a gust of wind. As Kiba comes back at her, she does the same with her claws, and they keep countering each other with Kiba's ice spikes and Macha's wind channeled claws until Kiba gets an uppercut slash on her that makes her go grey. Afterwards I head her way and propel myself into the air towards her. As I'm in the air, she tries to attack but I propel myself even higher to avoid her claws to the point where I fly over her and then stab her in the back and jump off as she dies. Afterwards, Kiba and I automatically end up back to the main room where I see the ice seal break off the exit and that the first door and Macha Lias statue has crumbled. "One down. That was rather close though with just the one." As I head for the door of Gorre Lias. Inside, the fire and lightning orbs are back and this time I take the fire orb to recover Tobu. Afterwards, the lightning orb disappears as a pitch black Gorre Lias appears. It sends out a bunch of cable tentacles my way that I have Kiba slice away, to which it follows up with sending a barrage of spike missiles and I perfectly time Tobu's summon to intercept them with a burst of fire.

Tobu: "Ah, good! You're alive! Let's finish this quickly and get out of here." It sends more cables and it's large shuriken my way. Tobu and Kiba handle the cables while I knock the shuriken back with the gravity of my stick. Tobu repeatedly sends out fireballs Gorre's way in order to damage it, same with Kiba trying to reach it with his spikes. It goes grey after Tobu knocks it to the ground with his fire breath. It sends another shuriken my way that I jump high into the air to avoid it and I stab it in the head when I come down. Just like last time we end up back in the front room to see the fire seal break and the Gorre Lias door collapsed.

Ly: "One left. That one went a little easier than last time. I doubt the Leviathan will be that easy though." I enter the final door to see the electric orb there. Once I take it and recover Yurei, my hair finally becomes white again and a shadow Leviathan appears. I move out of the way of its foot stomping the ground to which I summon Kiba to attack. Tobu won't have much effect here as the Evolved Leviathan uses fire as well, so I summon Yurei to match its brute strength. They both attack continuously with there large fist and attack each other with fire and electricity until Yurei finally knocks him back and bitch slaps in the face with his left fist, making him go grey. I climb up Yurei and hold on to his right fist to which I stab it in the chest at the same time that Yurei punches him. Afterwards I de-spawn Yurei and we end up back to front room to see the final seal broken and the final door collapsed, to which the exit opens itself up.

Tobu: "Ah, finally! Let's get the hell out of here! We've still got work to do."

Ly: "Agreed. It's time we got back on course." Once I get through the exit, the me in reality wakes up with my body covered in cracks again.

Tobu: "There we go! Man, that was something else..."

Ly: "Best we continue to avoid conflict, considering my current condition." We continue on our current path until it leads to a large open space where I can see other paths and can hear both Celena and the Professors battle cries from separate paths. "Good. They haven't made it yet."

Tobu: "No time to worry about them, Ly. We've gotta hurry." We continue onward and find some paths that lead further down. Upon reaching a certain level I make it to a ledge and back up upon seeing the Evolved Nuckelavee down there. I can hear him talking to himself.

Nuckelavee: "If he reaches the fruit, it will all be over. Even Salem failed to accomplish her goal... Surely, my Master will not." I look around and find two exits... getting to either one won't be easy.

Tobu: "Ah great! Kibishi's Nuckelavee... Theres no way we can handle him like this, we don't have the strength!"

Ly: "I know. But we must break through this... somehow." As I attempt to move I can hear some rocks shift and fall of the ledge. I quickly get back and try to hide as it turns my way to investigate.

Nuckelavee: "Hmm? What was that?" He starts heading my way. "You can't hide from me!" That's when a gunshot is heard and it hits him in the back of the head. He turns around to find Celena pointing one of her guns at him.


	16. Diverging Point-Celena

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own RWBY, all rights to RWBY go to Rooster Teeth in honor of its creator, Monty Oum

Celena's POV

June 15, 01:13 PM

Like the cliche for cats, I land on my feet after that fall from that previous floor. I look to my Spectrum gloves and remember I forgot to restock on Dust before leaving.

Celena: "Crap... running a little low. Unless I find some lying around I'm not gonna last much longer." That's when the car comes crashing through a nearby wall. I guess it makes sense that they'd be trying to find their way out to. It stops right next me as if it almost hit me. Nya opens the side door with a welders helmet on her head.

Nya: "There you are! Are you okay?"

Celena: "I'm fine, aside from you trying to run me over!"

Nya: "Hey, don't look at me! Mr. Kaen insisted on driving while I work on a replacement for his weapon."

Chris: "It's not my fault you made the controls different from a normal car!"

Nya: "The controls are the same! You just think that because it can hover!"

Makayla: "This is why I should've been driving!"

Celena: "Okay, enough!" And they all stop fighting. "Nya, you got any Dust left over? I'm running out here."

Nya: "Oh, I've got plenty. Just be sure to take what you need, we might need some ourselves."

Celena: "Right." After about five minutes of restocking, I head back out and continue onward. Which is a lot harder then I think it is as there are tons of twist and turns inside this tree, not to mention the numerous Grimm in here but those aren't really an issue. Navigating my way through this place is really difficult but I still make good progress on account that I just need to keep going down to reach Kibishi. I reach a large open space full of separate paths and I can see my Dad fighting from one of them. "Sorry, Dad... But Kibishi's mine!" That's when more show themselves in front of me to which I fight through and I swear I could hear Ly and Tobu from another path as I fight. Afterwards I continue on to find more paths leading downward until I reach a dead end. "What the-!? Where am I supposed to go from here!?" Then I hear sounds coming from the other side of the wall in front of me... it sounds like a monstrous voice talking but it's hard to make out. I use to Glacier to create a large ice spike to slice open the wall and I continue onward until I reach a room with a Nuckelavee heading towards a ledge on the other side of the room.

Nuckelavee: "You can't hide from me!" It's talking and the parts that normally glow red are glowing purple... yeah it's an evolved one alright. I take out one of my guns and shoot him in the back of the head, and he turns around to see me here afterwards.

Celena: "Better pay more attention, buddy! You'll get yourself killed otherwise."

Nuckelavee: "Verde's daughter... You've got some real guts for coming here alone, little girl. But a pussy cat like you can't possibly stand a chance against me!"

Celena: "We'll see about that... Don't think I've never notice you around town, causing the same trouble as your average Nuckelavee. It's time I put an end to it!" As I grab my other gun and transform them into dagger form.

Nuckelavee: "I'll be sure to make you into a fresh made cat skin rug when this is over!" He stretches his arms out to attack from a distance to which I zip around to avoid him doing it constantly. Eventually his horse half charges at me but I zip away which leads to him smack against the wall. Once he's stunned I come at him with flame channeled attacks and then use Zero to back away once he recovers. His horrifying screech catches me off guard though given my sensitive ears. He manages to grab me and smack me around against the walls until he throws me towards the furthest wall from him. I send spikes of stone and ice his way to keep a distance to which he easily smack them away and tries to charge me again to which I use Glacier to freeze him in place and then use Surge to electrocute him. Once he breaks free of the ice I zip behind him a use Ivy to trip him and use Motor to increase Senshi's attack power as I enter Divine State and use the Sword Dance technique. "Gragh! Just how powerful are you!?" I just aim my gun and shoot him straight in the forehead, killing him. Afterwards I look up to the ledge from earlier.

Celena: "You can come out now!" Tobu carry's Ly down here and Tobu de-spawns afterwards.

Ly: "I suppose I owe you one." He continues to struggle with walking and he stumbles with his stick.

Celena: "You really should head back and rest. It doesn't look like your bodies gonna last much longer."

Ly: "That, I cannot do. I must go!" And he trips to which I try to catch him.

Celena: "Damnit, Ly! Stop pushing yourself like this! Your not well."

Ly: "I must go... and reach Kibishi before Professor Verde kills him!"

Celena: *sigh*"Why? What's so important that you gotta keep-!"

Ly: "I beg you! This is my last request." I think about it for second before finally caving in.

Celena: "Fine." I sling his right arm over my shoulder as I try to support him and we continue walking. "Dad is definitely gonna beat us there now..."


	17. Diverging Point-Aidan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own RWBY, all rights to RWBY go to Rooster Teeth in honor of its creator, Monty Oum

Aidan's POV

June 15, 01:13 PM

At this point, I start wondering how many times I've fallen down from high places in my entire career, as I land on solid ground from this fall. It seems I've been separated from the others too. I scream upward hoping that they can hear me.

Aidan: "Sorry guys... But this my fight!" Now I start talking to myself. "Trust me Celena... This is one fight you don't wanna get involved in. Hm?" I notice something shining in the nearby wall, so I investigate. "Hey, this is Chris' weapon! I'm sure he'll want this back. I'll be sure to make good use of it until I return it. My martial artist Artes should do more damage with a weapon."

Aidan-new weapon:  
Desert Claws, Scorponok  
Chris Kaen's trademark pincer gauntlets, loaded with Dust crystals to channel elemental properties. Recovered from within the Osore.  
Gauntlet artes:  
Rapid Attack  
King Hammer  
Tiger Bite  
Palm Blast  
Shell Shock  
Demise Claw-Divine State

I continue onward and downward through this very hard to navigate labyrinth of a tree. Way to make twists, turn, drop down and multi option forks in the road. But so long as I make my way down, then I'm sure I'll find Kibishi. I eventually find myself on a path in a large open space full of separate paths to which I encounter more Grimm and I swear I could hear Celena fighting and Ly and Tobu talking from separate paths as I fight my way through the Grimm and make my way out as I keep going down and down and down... Okay, just HOW massive is this fucking tree!? But I do feel like I'm getting closer as I encounter an Evolved Sphinx Grimm. And this is pretty advanced as it starts speaking in a very deep and condescending voice as if he's the next Grimm King.

Sphinx: "Leave at once! No one is to proceed beyond this point and interfere with our king!"

Aidan: "Whoa-kay! Take it easy there, pal. Let me guess: Kibishi is just beyond here? In that case then I guess I'm in luck!"

Sphinx: "You dare ignore my warnings, foolish mortal!? I shall show you true fear!" That's when I notice my trademark Scythe stuck in the ceiling of the room. Guess I'll finally be getting that back... Well, at least once I'm done with this thing.

Aidan: "Oh my, I'm shaking in my boots... Beware the almighty Sphinx Grimm..." At this point, it's most definitely annoyed.

Sphinx: "Insolent human! I shall not stand this mockery! Prepare yourself, for I will feast of your flesh!" It comes at me to which I move out of the way and fire at it with my guns before switching to Eclipse to close the gap with Heavens Charge and then follow up with Carnage Scissors. It counters with a spin to which it smacks me away with its snake like tail. He then flys up into the air and smashes the ground with deadly force, sending out a large shockwave. I come at with with my Twin Blades with Chaotic Strike and then use Judgement. I get back to avoid it pounding the ground with its front paws and then follow up with fireballs from its mouth that I block with my Broadsword. Afterwards I get close a slice off its wings with Twin Moons and then use my guns to propel myself over it and up to ceiling to grab my Scythe and pull it out.

Aidan-new weapon:  
Midnight Harvest, Twilight  
Large scythe equipped with Dark Dust. Recovered from within the Evolved Sphinx chamber.  
Scythe artes:  
Wicked Strike  
Lotus Flower  
Heavenly Wheel  
Reapers Touch  
Reapers Dance  
Plasma Blade-Divine State

Upon doing so I immediately enter Divine State and use the Plasma Blade technique to finish it off. The resulting explosion didn't just kill the Grimm, it also blew a hole in the ground with a bright light coming from it, so I'm guessing that's where I need to go next as I land on the ground with Twilight in hand.

Aidan: "Looks like I'm the first one here. Good." Then I jump down the hole. I'm coming for you, Kibishi!


	18. Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own RWBY, all rights to RWBY go to Rooster Teeth in honor of its creator, Monty Oum

Aidan's POV

June 15, 02:01 PM

Cut to Celena still supporting Ly through the corridors of the tree.

Ly: "I'm afraid I have been deceiving all of you regarding Kibishi's origin this whole time. Your aunt is the only one I've told the truth of his origins... as well as my own-Ah!" He trips and falls.

Celena: "Damnit, Ly. You gotta rest." He gets up.

Ly: "Celena... I will tell you... everything. The truth is... Kibishi is not a true Grimm King... only a boy cursed with Grimm power... and separated man from Grimm to become what he is." He looks toward her. "He is your fathers former pupil." Now she looks confused

Celena: "Dads... pupil?"

Ly: "Yes... And his true name is... Zaka Lias... or at least, that's what he goes by now... but his true name... is Lloyd." Cut to me landing in the middle of a peaceful looking grass field with clear skies... what? But I just ignore that and look forward to see Kibishi with his back turned to me as he's facing a pitch black dead tree with a Grimm looking apple hanging from one of the branches right by his face.

Aidan: *pant pant*"Lloyd..." I stand up straight and get his attention. "Hey! Is that damn fruit I keep hearing about? Doesn't look so special to me!" He doesn't respond and keeps his eyes on the fruit. I look around and start to recognize what this place is suppose to look like. "Yep. This is where it started to fall apart... on that day you regained your memories, remembered your real name... and your tormented past... and tried to kill me out of a new found thirst for power. Such as finally unlocking the true power of the Salem... that you remember stealing from Raven Croft."

Kibishi: "I have no memory of this tale... or this place. This is all just an illusion, created by this extraordinary fruit. Its power, I'm sure you realize, is all I ever wanted..." As he raises his hand and picks it off the branch. "And with this..." I start running his way to try and stop him. "I will have... EVERYTHING!" He eats the whole thing in one bite to which I stop in my tracks. Then the sky starts cracking as an immense purple light emits from him and the dead tree the fruit grew from starts to vanish.

Aidan: "No, Lloyd... you DON'T have everything. That last shred of humanity you still had...? You just lost it!" As I draw Eclipse.

Kibishi: "That is nothing more than the pitiful cries of one without true strength. Come... allow me to enlighten you... Verde!" The light dims down and his hood has been pushed back, revealing his face and his white hair slicked back. His eyes now glowing purple much like his Evolved Grimm, as well has his showing veins being purple as well. I enter my new God form in order to match his new power. Our power is all over the place as we rapidly clash. He uses a number of projectiles when he gets a distance away but I tend to counter with each weapon. Spin my Scythe above me to block his lightning strikes, use my Broadsword to knock away incoming meteors, either my Twin Blades or Dual Guns to discard incoming spikes that he telepathically sends my way. When I get close, I tend to all my level 3 Artes or any of my aerial Artes such as Heavenly Wheel or Ghost Falcon but I most definitely use Eclipse as I use Cross Slash followed up by Shining Fang.

Aidan: "What's wrong, Lloyd? This is no time to be holding back!"

Kibishi: "It would seem so..." As he released a large burst of energy and rained down giant spikes of dark crystal to which I summon Skeith to destroy them all and go to distract him while I charge up energy. He manages to knock Skeith back as I come straight at him with a charged sword thrust that leads to complete impalement through his chest. Celena and Ly's conversation continue as I keep the hold as he tries to hold on to consciousness.

Celena: "Their master and student? Why are they fighting each other?"

Ly: "Lloyd is a tormented boy who was taken by Raven Croft after birth. He escaped some time later, taking the Salem with him, but not until after being experiment on with the intent of giving people new powers based on having Grimm blood. After a few traumatizing encounters with Grimm after his escape he eventually lost his memory and was found by Verde. He was taken in as a pupil under the name of Zaka Lias during your years of combat school. But one day, he regained his memories and gained a thirst for power after he fully unlocked the power of the Salem, and in order to stop him, Verde vowed to stop him, even if he was his pupil."

Celena: "That's awful..."

Ly: "Lloyd will stop at absolutely nothing to get what he wants... he even used the Salem to separate man from Grimm and to create the Osore... He MUST be stop!" As I jump back, pulling my sword out, and he falls back onto his back in terrible pain, completely unable to move. That's when Celena and Ly show up.

Celena: "Dad!" I rest the Eclipse on my shoulder as I return to my normal form.

Aidan: "You're late... I was just finishing up."

Celena: "Is that really your student?"

Aidan: "Formerly, but yes, I'm afraid so."

Celena: "To think he would stoop so low as to split himself... it makes me wonder whatever happened to his human half."

Aidan: "Right..." Ly slowly gets closer and closer to Kibishi.

Ly: "In the last throes of defeat, I see."

Kibishi: "Ngh! You...!"

Aidan: "Better get back, Ly! Things are about to get ugly." Ly stops and turns his head to me.

Ly: "No, please... I know he is your problem... But I want to finish this... with my own hands..." He gets closer to Kibishi and climbs atop him. He stands up straight atop him, standing just below his chest. "Don't struggle... For if you can't even defeat me, then you have already lost."

Kibishi: "I will not lose... Not to you... not to Verde... I need power... more power!" Ly kneels.

Ly: "I know... We are one and the same, you and I. But you've lost me, and I've lost you. Yet we are connected by that one feeling. 'While thy branches mix with mine..." As he raises his stick as if to stab him in the chest. "...and our roots together join!'" And then it clicks in my head! He's trying to...! No! I start running to try and stop him but I was to late, as he stabbed Kibishi and when he does, a large spire of purple energy surrounds them, the resulting shockwave knocking me back, and the illusion disappears, making the room look the same as any other room in this tree. When the spire clear, both Ly and Kibishi are gone, and in their place is a teenage boy, about a year older then Celena, in grey jeans and black leather jacket with a red t-shirt underneath, as well as black shoes and red leather gloves. He has blood red colored eyes and short, messy hair as brown as mine, and has the Salem Sword sheathed on his back. He stands where Ly and Kibishi were with his back turned to us.

Celena: "Argh! What is this?"

Aidan: *sigh*"Lloyd...!" He turns around to face us... this is Zaka Lias, the Second Coming of Salem.

Zaka-equipped weapon:  
Shadow of the Younger Brother, Salem  
Forged from a crystal from the Domain of Darkness, allowing it dark power comparable to the God of Darkness himself.


	19. Awakening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own RWBY, all rights to RWBY go to Rooster Teeth in honor of its creator, Monty Oum

Aidan's POV

June 15, 03:06 PM

Zaka Lias stands before us after his Grimm and human half's have reunited. He looks to ground next to him to find Ly's poetry book on the ground and he picks it up.

Aidan: "You got some serious guts for showing your face again like this... You just don't know when to quit..." Run towards him. "Do ya!?" I attempt to strike but he quickly puts the book away, grab his sword and knock my strike back, to which I jump back, switch to my guns and fire a double charged shot at him that he blocks, but the impact still pushes him back a bit. We stand in our places and stare at each other for a second. "Get out of my way, Celena!" We both charge at each other as I switch back to Eclipse and we stay in a hold.

Zaka: "Defeating you like this has no meaning." Not even a smirk on his face.

Aidan: "Come on, Lloyd! Let's do this, right now!"

Zaka: "...I told you, while I concede my name at birth is Lloyd... my name is Zaka Lias!" He sweep kicks my feet and then side kicks me back. "Heal your wounds, Master. Get strong. After that, we'll settle the matter." They just stare for a bit until Zaka turns around and uses the Salem to open a portal before putting it away. He turns his head to look towards Celena as he stands before the portal. "Thank you, Celena." She just stares in confusion. "Oh, and worry no more about your Spirit Guardian. It would seem you weren't as big a threat as I thought you might be... the seal should where off any time now." Then he walks through the portal and it closes after him as I get up and try to run after him.

Aidan: "Damnit..."

Celena: "Now hold on a second! If that's your student, what happened to Ly?"

Aidan: "He returned... to himself." Now it clicks in her head that Ly was his human half this whole time. "Go home, Celena. This doesn't concern you." As I turn and head towards the exit.

Celena: "Like hell! I almost lost you because of him!" As she trails behind me.

Aidan: "This isn't your fight. I need to stop him and that's all that matters."

Celena: "I'm not gonna let you keep trying to fight this alone, Dad!" At that point I stop and turn to her.

Aidan: "You don't get it!"

Celena: "Oh, let me guess: 'I can't handle him'? Well you can shove that-!"

Aidan: "That's not it, Celena-"

Celena: "What is it, then!?"

Aidan: "He's your brother!" She obviously now looks shocked and then upset.

Celena: "What!?" Well, I guess I better explain myself now.

Aidan: "I had the feeling the first time I met him but I wasn't quite sure... And then I ran DNA test on some spilled blood from our battle before he disappeared again... and I was certain. He still doesn't know it, but he is my firstborn son... Lloyd Verde" She still looks on in disbelieve. "After he was born, video footage shows a man in all black armor, mask and cloak sneaking into the the hospital and taking him away. And if you recall, that matches the description of Raven Crofts disguise from when he killed Quartz. Up until we saw that, we had no leads to follow into catching him and getting Lloyd back. And then a year after his kidnapping, we had you. And during your first year of combat school, I found a lost amnesiac boy with a dark crystal sword, claiming that his name was Zaka Lias. I took him in as a sort of... secret pupil during your entire combat school career. And about a week before your graduation, he regained his memory... and unlocked his Semblance as well as unlock the true power of the Salem Sword... which started his thirst for power. He told me a lot about his past. That he remembers his name true name was Lloyd and the he stole the sword from his captor, which we now know is Croft, and that Croft experimented on him... to give him dark powers by mixing his blood with that of Grimm blood. His Semblance being to control Grimm much like how Salem could with her magic. In order to keep the stress off your mind, I kept him a secret from everyone after discovering his true identity from forensic test on his spilled blood." She still can't believe this... not that I blame her... after all I practically did the same with Connor until she turned 17 last year.

Celena: "Does anyone else know about him?"

Aidan: "The only other people who know are Chris, Makayla, and your mother." She stays completely silent. Understandable. But I can't let this distract me! Lloyd is still out there and still on a pursuit for power! I have to get going! "Now as his father, I have to go teach him a lesson. Now I know you want to save him from this mindset as much as I do but it's obvious that sword has a very strong influence on him so if it comes down to it... I'll be the only one coming home alive. And I can't have you go kill your own brother." As I pat her shoulder before walking away and out of here. She's just stands there in complete disbelief.

Celena: "My brother...?" Cut to Zaka at the very top of the tree looking down on both Atlas and Mantle.

Zaka: "Even now, I still wonder who I was taken from... I wonder what my life would be like if it hadn't happened. We're my parents a Huntsmen and Huntress? Standard citizens? Criminals? Law enforcement? I have a feeling that the only one who can help me answer this... is you." A dark crystal throne appears behind him as he sits down. "So with that... then we must finish this now... Master." Cut to a ledge outside where Nya, Makayla and Chris are looking around in bewilderment as the earth quakes.

Chris: "Damnit! What now?"

Makayla: "Oh god, I thought it was over..."

Nya: "This isn't good... We gotta get outta here!" That's when I show up from above as I flew out of there.

Makayla: "Aidan! What's going on?"

Aidan: "My dumbass son is back and I'm gonna rip him a new one!"

Chris: "Lloyd is-? How!?"

Aidan: "Oh, and Chris?" I give him back his weapon. "Thought you might want that back."

Chris: "Uh, cool? I guess?" Obviously annoyed I changed the subject on him.

Nya: "In that case, Professor, here!" She tosses me a pair of silver gauntlets. "Made it for Mr. Kaen to replace his weapon, just finished it a moment ago. It'd be a shame to waste it like that, so make good use of it!"

Chris: "Yeah, you can have it. Nothing beats the good old Scorponok!"

Aidan: "Alright, alright! Thanks for the weapon, but right now, you three need to find Celena and get out of here. I gotta go teach my son a lesson." As I put the gauntlets on and put them away with my Semblance and walk away.

Aidan-new weapon:  
Burning Stardust, Meteor  
Silver gauntlets combining Fire and Earth Dust. Swapped for the Scorponok.  
Gauntlet artes:  
Rapid Attack  
King Hammer  
Tiger Bite  
Palm Blast  
Shell Shock  
Demise Claw-Divine State

The Grimm appear to be going crazy but are completely ignoring me, which means I can reach Lloyd, which I'm betting he's at the top of the tree this time, without trouble... but surprise, surprise I meet trouble. I see a Petra Gigas, a Sabyr and a small Nevermore... I don't even need Skeith to help me figure out that these are Ly's companions Tobu, Kiba and Yurei, but instead of being all white, their black with white bone plates and masks like normal Grimm but their glowing purple just like the Evolved Grimm.

Aidan: "Hey guys, where have ya been? I thought you back into Lloyd. You're gonna wish you did."

Tobu: "Oh, the wise guy Verde." As he perch's himself on Yurei's shoulder. "We were spawned from Lloyd's abominable thoughts. But you already knew that, didn't you?"

Aidan: "Come to think of it, I did feel like something was off. Just like my evil son. But I am a bit curious about your backstories."

Tobu: "I suppose I can share that story before you die. Yurei here was the first. Croft had captured a Petra Gigas and gave it Lightning Dust to put Lloyd through intense training, as a part of his objective of creating a dangerous killing machine. But all he did was scare the kid to death as he almost did die. It was after that he finally escaped, taking the Salem with him to keep its dark power out of Crofts hands. Crofts hideout where he was keeping Lloyd was in the middle of a forest somewhere in Anima, as Lloyd was lost in the forest before coming across a village, but before being attacked by me. A large Nevermore that had consumed Fire Dust was chasing him down. He tripped and fell very close to town and I almost had him when a local Huntsman came in and saved him. And as for how I can speak, that was merely an accidental imprint on his mind, as he heard the Huntsmans voice in the back as I came close, burned into his head. After recovering from that incident, he thought that Atlas would be the safest place to be, so a Huntsman of the village helped him find his way to Argus and the soldiers helped get him to Mantle. But as luck would have it, a Grimm attack occurred. Lloyd tried to duck out to safety in an alley, where he encountered a Sabyr that had consumed Ice Dust. Though we was saved by Atlas soldiers, he took a heavy blow to head which lead to his amnesia. After waking up from the incident, he took up the name of Zaka Lias and figured that a Headmaster could help him recover his lost memories, but considering how hard it was to get in touch with Atlas', he tried the next, closest option... you. And you know the rest."

Aidan: "And after splitting himself, Ly gained his own Semblance to summon and control you three."

Tobu: "To sum all of this in a nutshell: we're merely his discarded thoughts from when he was Zaka Lias. No longer bound by his consciousness. And we're here to kill you of our own free will! Hraagh!" He threw out his fire breath to which I blocked with my Broadsword. "And kill you we shall, Verde. Us! Not Lloyd." Tobu and Kiba come my way to which I switch to my Twin Blades and send out Skeith to handle Yurei. Both Tobu and Kiba have me on my toes with their ice spikes and fire projectiles but fire and ice go together as well as oil and water. I switch to the Dual Guns to keep the dual wielding blades but also have a distance advantage until I switch to my Broadsword and attack with Bone Crusher followed up by Reapers Touch. I switch to the Meteor and use Shell Shock to shatter all of Kiba's incoming spikes before finishing Kiba with Armor Break. After avoiding more of Tobu's projectiles I stun him with Ghost Falcon and move on to Yurei as I enter Divine State with Meteor and preform Demise Claw. It may not have finished him off but his body is covered in cracks. He attacks he his electrical projectiles but I deflect them with the Twin Blades and switch to the Gauntlets and hit him with Rapid Attack followed up by Palm Blast which shatters his stone body, forcing the Geist to abandon it and try to run but I get in close and knock him to the ground with Heavely Wheel and follow up with Reapers Dance to finish him off. Afterwards I see Tobu in the air to I use Judgement to shoot him down. He struggles on the ground as he slowly withers away.

Aidan: "You should've known better. Despite being a Grimm, you got a good heart, but your about as sharp as a marble."

Tobu: "Perhaps... But if you had even a little bit of trouble defeating us, imagine what Lloyd can do to you in your old age... Go see for yourself..." As he finally vanishes. I look up to the top of the tree.

Aidan: "If those guys were really spawned from his trauma... then maybe this'll be the end of his nightmares? But I guess the only way to find out would be to try and change him... but if not then..." I shake my head. "No! I can't think that way! I can still save him... It's about time I tell him the truth of where he comes from!" Cut to Celena running down a branch of the tree that is like a perfect diagonal road, but she has to be quick has the ground behind her crumbles, but Nya and the others find her and drive next to her.

Nya: "Celena, jump in!" Chris has his hand outstretched with the door open as Celena grabs him and he pulls her in, closing the door behind them, and Nya keeps going to avoid falling from the crumbling ground.

Celena: "Where's Dad!?"

Makayla: "He's got this! We have to go!"

Celena: "Dad said that this guy is my brother! What the hells going on, Makayla!?"

Makayla: "It's all true. The facts don't lie. And it was only a matter of time before he showed himself again."

Celena: "This doesn't make any SENSE!" As she proceed to slam Nya's work desk in the back.

Makayla: "I know you must hate Lloyd right now, but you can't kill your own brother!"

Chris: "She's right. It'd just make you no different from the gods. Please, just forget about this. You saved us, you should be proud-"

Celena: "Nya, stop the car!" As Makayla tries to hold her back.

Nya: "No chance! After all of this!? Are you insane!?" Everyone just stays silent for a second.

Celena: "Fine! I'll go by myself!" As she zips out the window with Chris and Makayla looking through said window in fear.

Chris: "Celena!" As the car keeps going forward.


	20. Lloyd Verde

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own RWBY, all rights to RWBY go to Rooster Teeth in honor of its creator, Monty Oum

Aidan's POV

June 15, 04:04 PM

Finally at the top of the tree to find Lloyd sitting in a dark crystal throne with his back turned to me.

Aidan: "Hey, Lloyd! Your portal opening days are over. Give me the Salem."

Zaka: "If you want it, then you'll have to take it." His throne vanishes as he gets up and turns to look my way. "But you already knew that."

Aidan: "I had a feeling you would say that." As I draw my Eclipse sword. Given how strong the Salem is, I better play smart and only use the Eclipse.

Zaka: "Finally... a second chance to fight you." I rest the Eclipse on my shoulder.

Aidan: "Yeah... really feels like old times, doesn't it?" We then stare and smirk at each other. "Time to finish this Lloyd!" I ready my sword. "Once and for all!" He process to draw the Salem.

Zaka: "I won't lose to the likes of you... Master." Everything starts with numerous sword clashes and he keeps countering my Katana Artes despite not knowing the fighting style himself. Once we get the distance he tends to use a number of dark projectiles from the Salem in the form of energy slashes and dark crystal spikes popping up from when he stabs the ground. I avoid his projectiles and try to get close as I use Carnage Scissors followed by Shining Fang. He jumps back uses an energy slash followed up by a charged sword thrust that knocks me back but I recover quickly, clash my blade with his and get in a hold.

Aidan: "It's just about time to settle this!" We break the hold and he finally uses his dark Semblance of controlling Grimm as a number Teryx's come in.

Zaka: "That's right... Come on!" I send out Skeith to handle the Grimm as I can't let them distract me from facing Lloyd. I come at him with an Azure Edge followed up with Heavens Charge. He ends up in the center of the ring and calls forth a Manticore, and jumps on its back as it gets close. He flys around the ring until he uses the Manticore to try and dive bomb me to which I get caught in the shockwave. Afterwards we go again to which I attack with Cross Slash and eventually Summon Swords to which he counters and we keep duking it out to which he eventually uses his sword to create a dark shadow clone of himself to fight by his side. I activate my God form to match this as I am now quick enough to keep up with both at once until I eventually use Lone Wolf Charge to finish the clone and go back to Lloyd using Scatter Demon as I return to my standard form. After all of this I have no other choice but to enter Divine State.

Aidan: "You sealed away your own sisters power for THIS?" And use the Raging Roar technique to which he quickly recovers from and we rapidly clash at each other until we enter another hold.

Zaka: "My sister means nothing to me...! Wait...?" He breaks the hold and knocks me away with a charged slash which knocks me against a nearby branch and he is all the way on the other side of the ring. "Celena is my sister...? You... You are my father!?"

Aidan: "Haha... Yeah, dumbass. Out of everything you've forgotten you can't remember that?"

Zaka: "Well... It would seem Croft was very thorough in hiding where I came from..."

Aidan: "Please, Croft has been playing everyone for fools. And as much as I would love to go into more detail about that story, I think it's about time we-"

Zaka: "-ended this?" He readies his sword. I call Skeith to my side to which he does the same with a large Camazot. The four of us charge at each other and just as we were about to meet at the center, something gets between us and stops us where we stand. It's hard to see what it is as it's glowing very bright but the light eventually dims down to show Celena between us using Senshi to block our swords, meanwhile... it would seem she can finally summon Kusabira again as it stands behind her hold back Skeith and the Camazot.


	21. Guardian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own RWBY, all rights to RWBY go to Rooster Teeth in honor of its creator, Monty Oum

Celena's POV

June 15, 04:27 PM

After zipping from branch to branch I eventually land to rest and check my scroll for the time but I find that the signal is good from up here. After everything that's happened, I think I need to hear Moms voice so I select 'Mom' on my contacts and wait for her to answer.

Angel: "Hello?" I don't even know what to say as I stay silent. "Celena? Sweetie, are you okay? What happened?"

Celena: "Mom... Before hearing about Uncle Connor... I was confused... confused about how far our family expands. Now all of a sudden I find out I have a brother? What am I supposed to do with that?"

Angel: "You always know which path is right, and which is wrong... Just like your father. There's no need to start doubting yourself now." Another second of silence.

Celena: "Thanks... I guess that's all I needed to hear." I turn when I hear faint sounds of power bursts from the top of the tree. "If you wouldn't mind, please tell Yin and Alice that I've got one last thing I need to do... and then we're all coming home." To which I hang up and start heading for the top. "I couldn't protect Professor Quartz... To this day... I blame myself for not being there to save her. But this time will be different!" I start running. "I swear!" I yell as I run. "I'M NOT LETTING YOU DIE!" My Aura starts glowing as the symbol of Lloyd's seal appears in front of me and shatters. I feel as if a huge burden has been lifted from my mind, as I hear her voice in my head.

Kusabira: "It's been a long time, hasn't it? But now that you have over come your curse, it's time that I emerge once again and lend my aid!"

Celena: "Yes... Come forth my other self..."

Kusabira: "I am thou, thou art I... Thou hast found the power to face the truth..."

Celena: "I'm Right Here!"

Kusabira: "Now... use that power, and embrace the truth head on!"

Celena: "Kusabira!" I summon my Spirit Guardian and use her to enhance my Semblance, allowing myself to zip up to the top of the tree faster than the speed of light.

Celena-new power:  
Azure Samurai, Kusabira  
My own Spirit Guardian born from within my mind. Finally released from Lloyd's seal.

Dad and Lloyd are charging at each other with Skeith and a Camazot and I intercept them both at the center of the ring, using Senshi to block their swords, while Kusabira holds back Skeith and the Camazot. They both look at me in either surprise or bewilderment.

Zaka: "This is... curious."

Aidan: "...Celena?" Me and Kusabira push them back a small distance away. As a result, Dad couldn't stay focused to keep Skeith out anymore, meanwhile the impact was strong enough to kill the Camazot. Both of them are on the ground trying to sit up as they continue to stare.

Zaka: "Was my judgement about her truly wrong?"

Aidan: "What the hell...?" I stand up straight as I put Senshi away and Kusabira does the same with her swords.

Celena: "This ends, right now." Dad gets up and now has a look of anger and starts walking my way.

Aidan: "Listen to me. I told you already, that this not your-" He was cut by Kusabira bitch slapping him a good distance away. Lloyd looks on in awe from seeing that.

Celena: "Sorry, Dad... but I'm afraid you can't handle him like this... I'm here to keep you two from killing each other. I don't intend to let this family fall apart even further then it did with Uncle Connor." I turn to face Lloyd. "I don't care if I have to fight you to stop you... I'm putting an to this ridiculous family feud!"

Zaka: "Ahahahah..." He stands up straight. "You came all this way, just for that?"

Celena: "Zaka Lias... Ly... Whatever you call yourself... Dads not gonna die here... and neither are you. I'm bringing both of you home alive!" Dad is still on the ground behind me grabbing his jaw.

Aidan: "Argh! 'Not gonna die' my ass... That bitch slap nearly killed me."

Zaka: "If I beat Celena... then by default, I beat you. Agreed... Father?" As he points his sword at me. I'm gonna guess that means he knows now.

Aidan: "Whatever... Do whatever you want... I'm just gonna sit one out..." As he lays down trying to rest.

Celena: "When this is over, I'll make you submit..." As I draw Senshi and Kusabira cracks her knuckles. "...Brother!" As Kusabira draws her swords. That's when I notice that I've overloaded my Spectrum gloves and shorted them out with the excessive power Kusabira gave, so I won't be able to use them.

Zaka: "This has nothing to do with you. Stand down!" As he comes at me with his sword to which I counter and knock him back.

Celena: "Nothing to do with me? It has EVERYTHING to do with me!" I zip around to avoid his energy slashes but eventually he spawns dark crystal spikes that I have Kusabira shatter. "Take me seriously now?" I send her his way to which they clash a few times which distracts him so I can get close and attack from behind. This last a good few strikes until he bounces back and we end up in a hold. "Are you finally feeling accepting yet?"

Zaka: "Of what? Your existence? Or your strength?"

Celena: "Both you goddamn bastard!" We break the hold and jump back. Afterwards he calls in more Teryx's and a shadow clone. "Relying on numbers won't do you any good!" As Kusabira creates a bright flash of light that blinds everyone to which I zip around and take care of all the Grimm. Zaka quickly recovers and calls in another Manticore and jumps onto its back and they fly around the ring while I handle the shadow. Once I finish the shadow I zip out of the way of the Manticores dive bomb. Afterwards, Zaka appears at the center of the ring and charged energy into his sword and then does a spin slash, create a giant energy slash that covers the whole ring to which I zip up into the air to avoid. I spin with my blades as I come down and hit the ground as Zaka jumped out of the way and closed the gap with a charged sword thrust and we get into another hold. After holding for good while, I sweep kick, trip him and enter Divine State as I launch him into the air. "Trying to escape my blade!?" I start my barrage of strikes with my Semblance. "Walk forth..." Kusabira shows and attack with her Hassou Tobi attack at the same time. "...to the ever approaching moonrise!" I land and turn my back to him. "Distant Frontier!" As he lands and his Aura is now finished. He's now kneeling on the ground using his sword to support him as I de-spawn Kusabira.

Zaka: *pant pant*"Interesting..."

Aidan: "Ahahahaha... Oh, Lloyd..." Sitting up and looking towards Lloyd. "You sealed away your sisters power to prevent interference... and you still lost. Hahahaha..."

Celena: "Enough, damnit! This tree and the Grimm are overwhelming Atlas and Mantle. We need to do something before it's too late."

Aidan: "She's right... We need to take this thing down. Hey, you lost, so you better do what she says." Lloyd gets up in pain. Perhaps I overdid it a little.

Zaka: "Fine. I'll concede defeat this time. And as for the tree, well need to sever the roots from the source." As he sheaths Salem and walks pass me.

Aidan: "Now that's the smartest thing I've ever heard you say!" As he gets up and catches up with Lloyd. "I'll let you lead the way but if you try anything funny-"

Zaka: "Yeah, yeah. Don't remind me."

Celena: "Hey, wait a minute! Where are you going?"

Zaka: "The tree is actually growing from the Pool of Death within the Domain of Darkness. I used the Salem to open a portal above the pool so that the tree sprouts here in Solitas as Atlas and Mantle make the largest kingdom, and thus, the largest source of fear to gather. We need to sever the roots from the Pool of Death itself, then we seal the portal with the Salem."

Celena: "Hold on! How do we know we can trust you?"

Aidan: "Why do you think I'm going? Someone's gotta keep an eye on your big bro." They both start walking away.

Celena: "You can't just expect me to stay and-" Dad stops and turns to face me.

Aidan: "Its because your here we can go! We're trusting things on this side to you... capisce?"

Zaka: "Make haste, Father."

Aidan: "Yeah... I know." He turns and catches up with Lloyd. "Oh and Celena? Have Tyler send out an airship to the Domain after you and the others finish off the remaining Grimm in town. Okay? Okay." I stand in silence as they walk away.

Celena: "Grr... Wait!" I follow after them but they stop and they both back hand me in the face which knocks me back a bit.

Aidan: "Once again, I'm proud of you Celena. See ya later." Then he jumps off the ledge and goes God form to fly down towards the bottom of the tree.

Zaka: "I was serious when I said I'll concede defeat this time... And you can have this as proof." He tosses his poetry book my way to which it just lies there a good distance between us. "I've memorized the whole thing by now, so I won't be needing it anymore. I swear... I will win next time." Then he turns away and jumps off the ledge, and having recovered some Aura during our conversation, he used his Semblance to call forth a Nevermore. It caught him as he was falling and he rode on its back as it flys towards the bottom. I run after them and stop where they stood before picking up the book and then looking down the ledge.

Celena: "Please come out of this alive..."


	22. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own RWBY, all rights to RWBY go to Rooster Teeth in honor of its creator, Monty Oum

Celena's POV

June 15, 06:26 PM

Back in town, in the passengers seat of the car as Nya drives. Uncle Chris and Aunt Makayla are in separate parts of town exterminating Grimm. I look through the poems of the book.

Nya: "Phew! I'm still in a bit of shock."

Celena: "About what?"

Nya: "Uh, duh! Your brother? The fact you had an older brother this whole time? Who wouldn't be surprised?"

Celena: "At this point, I shouldn't be surprised. My entire family is just full of problems." A second of silence.

Nya: "So, uh, hows it feel?"

Celena: "How's what feel?"

Nya: "Going out on this mission with just us? With Mr. Kaen and Ms. Verde out in town on their own, we gotta deal with any roadblocks ourselves."

Celena: "It won't matter until Dad and Lloyd finally get rid of the Osore." As I close the book and put it on the dashboard.

Nya: "Don't worry, I'm sure they'll get the job done. I'm also sure you and Lloyd will figure things out. After all... it was you who helped your Dad and Uncle patch things up."

Celena: "...Right."

Nya: "And just remember. Me and the others will always be there for you, just like how you, me and Alice were there for Yin, you know, after what happened with her Father."

Celena: "Yeah... You're right. Thanks, Nya." That's when my Scroll rings and it's my Mom.

Celena: "Hello? ...Hey Mom. Yeah, I'm okay... Dad? He and Lloyd are finishing things. It's only a matter of time before that damn tree is gone." That's when Nya slams on her breaks. "Whoa, hey! What do you think you're doing!?" She jerks her heads for a second towards the street in front of us and I see the problem. "Hey, uh... I gotta call you back. I've some roadblocks to clear out... Yeah, I love you too." I hang up and put my Scroll away. Once we step out, Nya hands me my Spectrum gloves. Looks like she fixed them after what happened. "Thanks. I'll be more careful from now on."

Nya: "If you're referring to Kusabira, then don't worry. I modified them to redirect the excess power to prevent them from shorting out."

Celena: "Still, I better watch myself." As I put the gloves on and draw Senshi while Nya draws her Zeus swords. "Alright... Now that we got that done... let's get back in action!" As I zip around with an electric effect while Nya slices around and we eliminate whatever Grimm stand in our way as we are surrounded by Creeps, Alpha Creeps, Teryx's, Beowolves, Alpha Beowolves, Lancers and Ursai. While Nya is limited to her lightning swords and maybe a few elemental mini-bombs, I have a wider variety as I can attack with electricity from Surge, fire from Inferno, earth from Geo, wind from Twister and ice from Glacier. I can use Ivy to grapple Grimm with plant vines, use Zero's gravity effect to push Grimm back and for better evasive maneuvers, and use Motor to increase Senshi's blade form attack power and it's gun forms firepower. Once the dust settles and the Grimm are gone, I turn to see the Osore falling apart and withering away. "Finally, it's over. Just gotta clear out the remaining Grimm and get back to Vacuo."

Aidan's POV

June 15, 05:16 PM

Me and Lloyd are now within the Domain of Darkness on our way to the Pool of Death to finish this.

Aidan: "So all we gotta do is cut this thing down?"

Zaka: "That's right. I'm more than capable of handling this on my own." I just look towards him.

Aidan: "A tree that big? Your gonna need some help... And someone to keep an eye on you." That's when tons of Manticores, Ursa Majors, Queen Lancers, Camazots, Knights, Soldiers, a few Death Stalkers and some Centinels show up.

Zaka: "More useless pests... They must want to die."

Aidan: "Then let's grant that wish!" As I draw my sword. We go all out in exterminating all of them using everything within our arsenal. Zaka using whatever projectiles and attack he has, while I constantly switch between my Sword, Twin Blades, Broadsword, Scythe, Dual Guns and Gauntlets. Our powers going everywhere as we clear them out until we finally get rid of them all so that we can move our attention to the tree. I enter God form and we both enter Divine State to which I summon Skeith and use Demonic Divider while he does his massive ultra charged spin slash and we completely sever the tree, making the whole thing fall apart and wither as I de-spawn Skeith and return to normal form. "There. Now we just wait for pick up."

Zaka: "And how long do you think that'll take?"

Aidan: "Might take a while... Have any ideas on how we can pass the time?"

Zaka: "I have one idea..." As he readies his sword.

July 24, 09:24 PM

Back in the Headmasters office with Chris and Makayla. That whole incident took a huge toll on Mantle and Atlas, but recovery went a lot smoother then I though it would go. However...

Chris: "It's been weeks since that incident and Lloyd still hasn't made his decision?"

Makayla: "We just have to give him time. He's not exactly easy to change."

Aidan: "Yeah, well, I'm sure he'll have a good reason no matter what he chooses to do."

Chris: "By the way. I've been curious about this since then, but what did you Lloyd do before backup came to get you?" I just smirk as I think back to our time waster on that day.

June 15, 07:05 PM

In the Domain of Darkness, after removing the Osore tree, we decide to just spar, spar and spar some more as we wait for an airship. We've already had a few matches as we're seen clashing our swords rapid fire to which I eventually knock him back and onto his knees.

Aidan: "Score one for the father! I'm up one."

Zaka: "Where did you learn to count!? We're even." I sit down for a minute.

Aidan: "You know... I'm starting to think... that this is never gonna end."

Zaka: "Maybe... We've got plenty of time." We smirk at each other before getting up and readying our blades. We charge at each other and clash our blades a few times before we get into a hold. As soon as I think I have the upper hand as I push him back a little, a bunch of Beowolves and Teryx's show up and we break our hold. We then start fighting the Grimm as well as each other. "Don't you dare say it!" I get behind him with my guns in hand as I aim them towards a Grimm in front of me while he's slashing Grimm as we stand back to back and I say it anyway as I fire my guns.

Aidan: "Jackpot!"


End file.
